


Cause There We Are Again When I Was Lost Inside of You

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Cap Iron Man Big Bang 2013, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, Cap Iron Man Big Bang 2013 - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve never knew how hard the other has had it until they swap places, literally. Tony learns to let his feelings out a little more and Steve learns that there is more to Tony than just working. They go through some struggles, but they'll figure it out, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause There We Are Again When I Was Lost Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Queen  
> Artist: Yume-Illusion  
> Art: [Delayed until further notice]
> 
> Beta: tumblr: rainbowdowneyjr  
> Ao3: bobhasrainbowveins
> 
> Universe: MCU
> 
> Song lyrics from All Too Well by Taylor Swift
> 
> Thank you for being patient! And to all the people who rooted for me. I like this one, even if it is not the best writing. Sorry there isn't art right away, my artist is having technical problems and will be able to post the art on a later date. Enjoy reading!

Time won't fly it's like I'm paralyzed by it

I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it

After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own

Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone

~~~

They say you don't know how hard one's life is until you take a walk in the other's shoes, but since when does a tired and lonely genius want to shove his feet into someone else's stinky old shoes? Nonetheless Captain America's literally stinky old shoes? People have been nagging him all day to get off his ass and come and eat breakfast, but there is no way he is going to eat Clint's disgusting eggs.

He's 70% certain that the bird nerd lays them himself. He's seen that man doing things he wishes he could erase from his brain forever. It didn't help that he was actually really tired and wanted coffee, but didn't want to go upstairs and face a whole flotilla of people gathered in the kitchen.

The only pleasant ones to talk to would be Thor and Bruce, and Thor is off on some mission that Fury had pushed him to go on, and Bruce is on vacation. Tony didn't want to send Dum-E to go get him some either because who knows what that insane robot could be up to up there. He could find a rubber ball and start playing with it, or even worse he could bring back coffee tainted with toothpaste and bananas. He shuddered. Never again.

He was currently working on balancing the wiring in the arm of his suit. A suit he had no intention of even making, since he had gotten rid of every other suit he had except for like, what? Three? Yeah, that's the number. He didn't even know what day it was. All he knew was that it was morning and Steve Rogers was currently typing in his code to enter his lab. Fuck.

"Steve, out," he groaned out and gave the other a sincere glare before turning his head back to his work. The last thing he needed was a 'you need to eat your veggies' lecture from a man almost 100 years old.

"I just came here to bring you coffee and a sausage muffin from Burger King, that is all." The tall blond shrugged a bit before sitting on a stool next to Tony and setting the cup of coffee and sausage muffin beside the other.

"..... What happened to Bird Brains cooking breakfast?"

"His name's Clint. He isn't here right now so Natasha and I resorted to going out to get food. We know how much you adore Burger King so we got you breakfast from there while we went and ate at that one diner," Steve sighed and stretched in his seat. Steve really didn't actually mind Tony making up names for his team members, but there are sometimes he doesn't actually really want to hear it.

"You went to a diner and didn't invite me? Are you serious? I would've eaten, like, the entire restaurant," Tony groaned. Sometimes he believed the others forgot he even existed, but that really isn't their fault since he rarely comes up for anything passed a shower, coffee and on movie night. Every other day that doesn't include those things or some crazy looking ape monkey spider monster attacking the city, he was in his lab doing who knows what. The only reason he is even creating a new suit that can help him blend into any scenario is because he really has nothing else to do down here besides fix Clint's bow and help Thor work his Avengers ID card.

It is sad, if you really think about it, but he really doesn't care. He was alone most of his life, and now that Pepper doesn't live with him and only visits when she needs to or, on occasion, wants to; he is even more alone than he was. It didn't matter that he had, what? 5 others living with him in his tower and most likely more in the future? None of that really mattered to him. All he knew was that he did not like any of them and that even if he wanted them all gone, they needed him anyways. He'd be even more of an ass if he left now, especially when a threat could come from anywhere, especially from one of their own.

Tony watched in fury as Steve shrugged and he picked up his sausage muffin, biting into it quickly. Steve ran a hand through his hair and gave him a look of frustration. "Maybe if you actually came out of this lab or came when we called you an hour and a half ago, you would've been able to eat with us, Tony. You should be happy we even brought you anything back because, you know, we actually care about you."

"You don't have to cover me in your 'we care about you' cooties, Steve. Thanks for the food and coffee, you may take your leave now."

"Stop it. Stop doing that thing... where you don't want to talk to anyone." Tony tensed a bit as he felt the blond's hand touch his exposed shoulder and he flinched away, brushing a dirty hand where Steve had touched only to leave a dark oily hand print on his skin. He watched as Steve visually cringed at that motion.

"What? Haven't seen a dirty mechanic before? Seriously, I think I am okay if I am just a little nonsocial for a couple days."

"A couple days? Tony it's been 4 and half months since you've done anything besides eat, shower, work, and occasionally sleep. You need to start opening up to the idea of having people around you."

"This conversation is getting way too deep for me to handle, and why have you been keeping track of my habits? That's kind of creepy. Cap the Stalker. The name fits you, now get out." Tony pointed towards the door and Dum-E did the same thing simultaneously, making Tony raise an eyebrow at his robot, but he guessed he sensed Tony's dissatisfaction and wanted Steve gone as well. Good robot, best friend.

The taller man gave him the longest groan Tony has ever heard any man ever let out, and that does include the groans he has heard while he frantically fucked many guys back when he was enrolled in MIT. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit turned on by it. Okay maybe enough that his cock hurts in his pants right now, but he wasn't going to admit to that right then. Steve had taken his leave out of his lab and that was all that mattered at the moment.

It wasn't until around 9pm that Tony actually did come upstairs from his work. It wasn't really ‘work’ per-say, just tinkering, but that didn't stop him from using it as an excuse for not talking to other people. He was desperately hungry since he hadn't eaten anything passed the breakfast Steve had brought him and he found himself mindlessly wandering into the kitchen and opening the fridge, searching for something to eat.

Eggs. No. Sliced turkey. No. Left over Chinese takeout. Maybe. He moved to the freezer and opened its door instead, something he only did when he was desperate for food. Frozen peas. No. Fish sticks. No. Hot Pockets that say "Do Not Touch or the fingers go" on the box. Yes. It's not like Natasha is going to know he even took any of them, besides this is his tower he should be entitled to whatever is in his kitchen at the moment.

"Looks like you ignored my threat, Stark." Tony practically jumped five feet in the air when he was halfway through unwrapping a hot pocket from its wrapper. He held onto his chest, clutching the fabric tightly on his shirt before setting the offending food down onto the marble counter.

"I swear to god you are more than one person. I do not know how you do it. Even my cameras can't catch you." He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat before turning back to finish opening his dinner. "Anyways, I am sure you don’t mind missing one hot pocket. It's not like you need any more than eight."

"That's not the point. The point is that you are taking food that I specifically said not to touch on the box, though I shouldn't expect more from you, you are Tony 'I don't eat anything other than coffee' Stark. So, what's been up? Haven't seen you in a day or two," Natasha moved to sit up on top of the counter right next to where Tony was putting the hot pocket into the microwave. He grumbled when her hip brushed against his arm. Annoying.

"There really isn't much up, Apple Bush, so you can go back to goggling at Clint's feet. By the way, last night? I could hear you two from all the way downstairs in my lab, I'd quiet it down just a tad bit."

"Us, quiet down? For one, you are the loudest person in this tower next to Hulk and Thor, and secondly, that wasn't us," Tony watched her cross her arms with a slight smirk. She knew something, but what was it? This was one thing Tony completely despised about Natasha. She knew almost everything about everybody, whether they tell her or not, and it drives him crazy with how much she actually knows about him even if he has never told her that he used to sleep with a Captain America blanket when he was little and he still has it because it keeps him from having anxiety attacks in the middle of the night.

Okay, need to stop thinking about that. She knew how to get into everyone's brain and pull their problems out of them. It was insane. It made Tony wish he had a mute button for her because she just never stops. Especially since she's everywhere at once. He's one thousand and ten percent sure that she's in Clint's room watching CSI right now as well.

"I am pretty sure you are the only two who get up to sexual activities in this tower besides me and Thor, and Thor is out on mission right now so it has to be you two. The moans are far too girly to be Clint's and _far_ too squeaky to be Steve's," he shrugs and leans against the counter with his hip, tapping at the smooth surface and playing with the silverware in the tub. He bit at his lower lip and tried not to crack when Natasha only smirks more. "What? What is it that you're hiding? Why do you do this to me? I only wanted food, I do not need this. Natasha, tell me what you know right now."

"No, you'll figure it out eventually. You're smart, think about it," she leaned over, giving Tony a perfect view of her breasts as she snagged a red apple and took a bite out of it before hopping off the counter and walking suavely towards Barton's room in her pajama shorts and a red striped tank top.

"Fuck this." Tony threw his hands into the air and pulled the hot pocket out of the microwave 15 seconds early. He took an angry bite out of it and cursed loudly when he burnt his mouth, spitting hot pocket all over his tank and the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Fuck. Why does this always happen? It didn't help that the food on his chest burnt like all mighty hell and he frantically soaked a rag in cold water and shoved it into his tank top, shuddering at the instant relief.

He didn't even care that Steve was walking into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about only to find Tony rushing to get his shirt off so he could relieve his burn easier. Steve cleared his throat and Tony hit his head up on the cabinets, shaking some mugs and dishes before he turned around with a hand on his head to see Steve leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You know, sometimes I think food is going to end up killing you before the villains do," the tall blond chuckled to himself and moved over to help Tony. "Here, let's get you something better for that burn." Steve reached into the freezer and pulled out the frozen peas from earlier, pressing them to Tony's chest and Tony coos at the feeling, pressing his hand on top of Steve's.

"Food is the last thing that will be murdering me. Hey, uh, do you know what Tasha is hiding?"

"She's hiding a lot of things. It's hard to know which thing you are talking about." Tony watches as the other handles him with such care. Sometimes he hates himself when he realizes that he actually can't really hate this man. He's just so wonderful in every way, though a little annoying and over protective, it really isn't easy to hate him. The fact that Steve is incredibly attractive doesn't help either. How is he actually 96 years old?

"Earlier before the hot pocket incident, we were talking about sex an-"

"If you think I want to hear you ramble about how amazing you are in bed. Can it." Tony watched as the other's cheeks turned slightly pink and Steve reached up into the cabinets, pulling out a first aid kit. He opened it, bringing out a burn pad and some wrap. Once he applied the burn pad he began unwinding the wrap. "Arms up."

Tony did as he was told even if he was incredibly irritated at the moment. Why won't Steve ever let him finish his sentences? Especially when sex was in the topic? "No. Someone has been making really loud sex moan noises, Steve. Loud enough that I can hear them in my lab.

“They are obviously Clint and Natasha's, but she denied it and just gave me this god awful smirk like she knew some big secret. I was just wondering if you knew what it was, but if you are going to be a crying little virgin about the topic I won't even try to ask you if you know who it is."

Steve's cheeks turned completely red then, looking away from the other before he finished wrapping Tony up and pinning the wrap in place. Sometimes, it was hard for Tony not to watch Steve do what he does, and that happens a lot, especially when Steve blushes like a twelve year old girl. He always wondered if that blush goes any further than the other's neck, but he's never going to be able to find that out, especially since he is two hundred percent sure Steve is not into men. He flinched when Steve tightened the wrap a bit with his strong fingers.

"There. All better now?"

"You're ignoring my question, Captain Redface."

"I am entitled not to answer it. Now, you should get some sleep. It's almost 10pm. You need rest for once."

"Don't tell me what to do. I can not sleep if I want to." Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve and took five steps back when Steve laughed and flicked the tip of his tongue back into his mouth.

"You need sleep and you know it." And that's what Steve left with. What's with all these people leaving before they even finish their conversations all of a sudden? Is he really that terrible of a conversationalist? No, Tony is never bad at conversations it's everyone else who sucks at everything. He was tired of this. You know, living with other people.

He did it when he was a kid and a teenager, but he can't do it now. Not when everyone is way too attractive... But mostly assholes more than attractive (this does not include Steve). Despite how much of an idiot Tony believes Steve is, he is actually really smart and he can't find himself saying bad things about him. Only in his mind, of course. He's perfectly fine tossing insults at the Captain when they're speaking, it's like a second language for him.

He did end up going to bed despite how much he tried to convince himself not to. He never liked dealing with nightmares and he almost one hundred percent had them when he slept in his room, but he knew Steve would nag at him the next morning for not getting one blink of sleep. He didn't know the last time he even went to sleep.

"Fifty six hours ago, sir."

"God, gotta stop thinking out loud," Tony groaned and flopped down onto the silk sheets on his bed, instantly falling right to sleep.

~~~

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

"FUCK. Jarvis turn it off!" Tony groaned and hid his head into the pillow on his bed before he jumped and fell out of the bed from the shear sound of Steve slamming his door open.

"Tony! It's Loki! He got out of Asgardian prison and he's created the dragon from that one ring elf movie! Let’s go! Get up!" The Captain was halfway in his suit, the top hanging off his waist as he adjusts the belt on his hips.

"It's called The Hobbit, Steve, and they are hobbits, not elves. Legolas is an elf, though. Urgh... Wait." Tony's head popped up from the other side of the bed. He was visibly tired but nothing could stop him from seeing this now. "Loki recreated Smaug and is using him to terrorize citizens? I have to see this." Tony never slipped on a pair of jeans quicker in his life. He called the suit on the way there and jumped out of the quinjet despite Steve's protests, landing in his Mark 45 and flying off past his team over to where the dragon was burning down a building. Fuck yes.

They get to destroy Smaug. His day has come. This was the day the Avengers were going to make history again, only this time bigger. Defeating Smaug will be the most fun Tony has ever had, besides that one night he had with that one women a few nights ago, but that's beside the point. He was going to blast the eyes out of Smaug. _The_ Smaug, even if it's an illusion, it's Smaug.

They arrived slightly late, well, okay, drastically late, but Barton had to go pee and he refuses to use the small bathroom in the back of the quinjet. Too small. When they finally landed, the local Best Buy was on fire and Burger King was completely torn to the ground.

Tony had a mini funeral in his head. No one tears down Burger King on his terms. At the moment the dragon was nowhere in sight, but they always tended to land in the middle of the rubble anyways. They all filed out of the back, mouths gaped at how much destruction the dragon had actually done.

"Wow, who knew Smaug had a hatred towards burgers," Clint blurted out while scratching his head and Tony had flicked a rock at the side of his head, making him hiss. "Ow, what the heck? I don't know if you realize this, but I am on your team Mr. Big Show."

"Don't mock Burger King. It was a wondrous land of burgers and fantasies,"  Tony grumbled, but gasped when a slab of concrete was tossed towards him, landing inches from his toes. He took a few drastic steps back, almost bumping into Steve. "Jesus Christ."

"Don't say the lord's name in vain. Come on, it's time to take this scaly bastard down." Steve moved Tony out of the way and observed the situation, before turning to give orders, but he was interrupted.

"I can say whatever I want, s'not like Jesus is alive anymore," Tony shrugged and Steve gave him the most evil glare Tony has ever seen the man muster on his face. It was frightening. It almost made him regret his words. Almost.

"It doesn't matter if he is alive or not, he died for our sins. He died for us, respect him. Why are we even talking about religion? Let's get this done so we can go home and watch Star Trek." Steve rubbed at his forehead before he gave everyone their orders. Tony was to fly around him, be a distraction, keep Smaug from the civilians and buildings.

Natasha and Clint were to get the feet. Hulk was to try and get to his neck or mouth, keep the creature from breathing fire anymore. Steve's job was to fight for the first few minutes before helping the citizens out of the area, keeping them safe and sound along with the officers and fire fighters. Once everyone got their assignments they were off and the battle began.

The dragon wasn't that hard to take down, being that it was made out of pure magic, and a few strikes and a blow from repulsors were able to take it out in no time, turning it into dust and glitter before disappearing. But that wasn't the end. Just when they thought everything was over, Loki decided to show up from where he was hiding.

"I see you mortals were able to take down my Smaug," he laughed and stood behind Steve, who was helping a kid out of a flipped car.

"Yeah, your monsters are always easy to beat, need to amp up your magic if you want to beat us, Beanpole," Steve retorted back and Tony's laughter could be heard from the air as he landed down beside Steve with a clank.

"Cap had a sense of humor, I never knew." He clamped his hand on Steve's shoulder and Steve slapped it away, turning towards him.

"Do you always have to be a pain in the ass? May I remind you that you were the one who burnt his mouth on a hot pocket that didn't even belong to you last night. Go sense of humor that, Tin can," Steve huffed and Tony took a step back.

"Woah, Capsicle, I am not the one who takes thirty minutes to even start the coffee machine. Yeah, that's right, I saw you that one day, struggling to figure out where to put the water and the coffee grinds. Idiot." Tony held up his hands in protest, taking a few steps back when Steve's nostrils flared at him. They were both glaring at each other before they heard the blunt laughter coming from the God of Mischief.

"You people really are pathetic. It hurts just to watch you guys fight like two cats in a pool of their own blood. I am out, this was a waste of time." Loki snapped his fingers and he was gone, not without a puff of glitter left behind and blowing straight into Steve and Tony's faces. They coughed and rubbed at their faces, Tony desperately trying to get the glitter off his suit. He hates the color green.

"This is going to take weeks to get off my armor, and months to get out of my hair!"

"Oh stop whining Mr. Glamor and fame, let's get back and wash up. We're lucky there wasn't very much damage." Clint flicked a rock into Tony's forehead and Tony grumbled, puffing air out of his mouth and making some glitter fall out of his hair and onto his face.

"I hate hate _hate_ Loki..."

~~~

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. No one died this time, everything's good," Clint asserted to Tony as Tony moved into the theater room in a silk robe, a towel on his head drying his hair.

"You didn't get glittered by a crazy goose, Barton, everything is not good," he contended and plopped down onto one of the love seats, his legs spread halfway.

"Aren't you going to get dressed? Sitting in the theater room in just a robe and a towel isn't proper."

"Oh, who are you? Steve? This is my tower, I can sit in _my_ theater room in a robe if I want. Besides, I am going to bed after this, and I sleep naked." He smirked as Clint plopped down next to him with the bowl of popcorn in his lap, waiting for the others to pile into the room.

"That is not something I needed to know, Stark."

"Yeah, well, I know things about you I'd rather erase from my mind, but you don't see me complaining, now do you?"

"Most people know that stuff about me anyways, and that's just the safe for work things that I have done." Clint smirked and shoved popcorn into his mouth.

"So you're saying finding you half naked with bananas inside your underwear is safe for work?" Tony laughed and stole some of the popcorn, making Clint turn his body and hoard the bowl to himself.

"That does not count, I was on painkillers," he huffed and shoved more popcorn into his mouth, glaring every time Tony made an advance to grab some popcorn.

"I swear to god you're an actual bird sometimes. Just give me some popcorn," Tony leaned forward, pressing his lean fingers against Clint's shoulder and shoving his hand into the bowl.

"No! Stop! Let go! I made this myself, Naked Nuts. This bowl is mine!" Clint grabbed the bowl and shoved it across the couch, some of it spilling, but it was disregarded. Dum-E would probably clean it later once everyone was asleep. Tony leaned even more forward and he advanced towards the bowl before Clint kicked at him. "Ew! You're on top of me and you're naked!"

"Oh, shut it, snapshot, I have a robe on." Tony rolled his eyes and grunted when Clint's foot pressed against his abdomen.

"I can feel your mangos on my langos." Clint shuddered and Tony grumbled.

"That's your fault I just wanted popcorn, but you had to keep it from me, now you get the Stark Special," Tony chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows making Clint flinch away and avert his eyes as Tony pretended to rut against him.

"No! Tony, do not do this to me. I will call secret services on your sorry naked ass!" Clint snorted when Tony's thumbs found their way under Clint's ribs and he squirmed, trying not to laugh as Tony moved forward and grabbed some popcorn, tossing it at his face.

"Looks like the hawk has a soft spot." Tony's smirk grew almost ten inches as he began brushing his fingers down the archer's sides, listening to his quiet giggles as he tries to resist Tony's tickle attack. Once Clint's breathing calmed down Tony's eyes glistened and he made a huge boost in intensity of his tickles and Clint squirmed even more under the brunet genius. "Tony! Stahahahp! Ple- Pleaaaase!"

"You wouldn't give me popcorn, so no," Tony grunted a bit while Clint squirmed. Somewhere in the mix of fifteen minutes of torture, Clint's leg ended up in between Tony's thighs, lifting his hips up and making anyone who walks in have quite the nice view. No one knew that the person who was going to see that view first was Steve. The blond was just walking in, a few DVDs under his arm and a few twizzlers in his hand.

He moved in passed the doorway and looked up, regretting that decision immediately as he got a pretty good view of Tony's ass and, well, his doppelgangers. He cleared his throat, avoiding looking anywhere but in front of him. Tony soon got off of Clint and turned to look at Steve, who was red faced and rocking back on his feet.

"He wouldn't give me any popcor-"

"I don't even want to know. I just saw things I never wanted to see in my 96 years of living. Let's just wait for Nat and Bruce and then let's watch the movie."

Things progressed after that incident. Tony actually went to put on some underwear and a tank top, which was way more accepting than a robe with nothing underneath. He and Clint stayed as far away from each other as they could while sitting on the same couch. Steve made strict popcorn sharing rules where each person takes a handful (small handful!) every few minutes, but according to Tony every few minutes means every few seconds Steve or Clint isn't watching the bowl.

It took them a while to choose the movie, but to avoid another ugly tickle fight scene like before Steve had chosen Jurassic Park Three because he liked the spinosaurus and everyone else agreed that dinosaurs murdering people were pretty cool so they all dug the idea.

Eventually, everyone but Steve was asleep. Steve was always the last one awake, always. He has never had a good time sleeping, especially around groups of people. During his old days he'd find himself huddled up in groups on cots so close to each other you could feel the leg hairs of the other men brushing against your own. He could never sleep when surrounded by people, even if they were his men on his side.

Too many distractions, too many things to think about from Peggy to the time Bucky fell to his death. It was all too distracting, but that was nearly 75 years ago. Nowadays, those kind of thoughts don't really keep him awake as much anymore. They still do, but they are fading, which is a good thing, he guessed, but sometimes he missed how it used to be before he woke up from the ice.

Steve sighed, rubbing at his tired face before slapping both hands down on his thighs as the ending song played on and on and on. That tune was going to be in his head for a long time, he knew it for sure. It reminded him of the old tunes he used to hear while he was doing the whole showbiz deal. The sound of his hands hitting his legs shocked Bruce awake, making him rub his face as Steve gave him a small grin.

"We fell asleep halfway through like last time, huh, Cap? Everyone but you again?"

"Yeah." Steve's reply was a little husky and you could hear the tiredness in his voice. Bruce stood up and stretched, his hands high in the air.

"You should go get some rest. Everyone will move into their rooms in their own time. Well. it's time I go back to my floor, have a nice sleep and good night." Steve waved Bruce off as he entered the elevator and soon vanished. When Bruce was gone, Steve stood and turned to Tony, who was asleep with his head in Clint's lap, Clint's fingers in Tony's hair. They were both snoring, Clint's louder than Tony's due to the fact that half his head was hanging from the back of the couch and his mouth was open.

Steve found the whole thing cute and he hooked his arm under Tony's legs and his other arm found its way around his upper torso on his back before Steve hefted him up into his arms bridal style and began walking towards Tony's room. Tony grumbled and smiled in his sleep, scooting up a bit in Steve's arms, pressing a hand to Steve's chest and cuddling closer to him.

Steve always enjoyed these kind of moments where he got to carry Tony to his bed. The man always makes the cutest sounds and just loves to cuddle up to him in his sleep. It's pretty great, but those were things Tony did not know he did to Steve while Steve carries him to bed, and if he does know, he keeps quiet about it probably not to embarrass or scare Steve away from him.  

They made it to Tony's room and Steve pulled back the covers of the other's bed with one hand as well as he could before he placed Tony in his bed and he covered him up. After that was blurry and he couldn't remember what he had done at all after he went to his own room.

~~~

Waking up was entirely hard, which is odd for Steve. Usually he can get up without a wink, but now all he wants to do is stretch his aching bones and lay face first in his pillow. Wait. This isn't his pillow. He lifted his head and rubbed at his face, a headache growing and stomach feeling sick. He hadn't felt like this in at least 70 years, what has happened?

The sudden anxiety of losing his serum grew in his gut and he sat up quickly, tossing his legs over the edge of the bed. When he stopped rubbing his face he finally opened his eyes, which he could barely see from for some reason. Maybe some really strong flu had hit him that was strong enough to get passed his higher metabolism?

He looked at his lap, his hands holding each other in the middle of it. He never had brown leg hair. Nor brown arm hair. What was happening? He stood up, struggling to stay standing before he made his way to Tony's interconnected bathroom. Tony's? How did he end up in Tony's room? He strictly remembers leaving Tony's room last night. Of course he has fallen asleep in Tony's room before, but that's another story, or several stories.

Washing his face was his first priority for now, followed by brushing the disgusting taste out of his mouth. Gosh, everything in him hurt like hell. What had he done last night? Did Thor come back with that Asgardian mead again? Gosh, that night was terrible. He never knew he could wake up in that much vomit in his entire life, and most of it wasn't even his.

Looking back up from washing his face and looking into the mirror was his biggest mistake though, because he jumped so far back and fell backwards, hitting his head on the rack that holds the towels in position. He stood back up again after a few minutes of wailing in pain. Great. He can bruise again. He looked back in the mirror one more time, a panic attack building in the bottom of his chest. There is no way he is in Tony's body. Not Tony Stark’s. He already had to deal with being in Red Skull's body for two and a half hours six months ago, there was no way he was going to deal with being in Tony's.

Being in his body made Steve realize how bad Tony felt physically all the time. His bones ached. Literally ached everywhere, and he felt sick to his stomach every last second. How could the man even deal with himself? Steve sure wouldn't be able to stand it, and he can't right now. He felt like curling up on the bathroom floor and puking everywhere, but he refrained from doing so to be a decent person.

What he had to do was find Tony in his body. But was Tony even in his body? Maybe they all switched with different people and Steve was the unlucky person to end up in Tony's body. He didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to get down to his own body as fast as possible, but only after he takes the longest pee in his life because wow Tony has to pee a lot and when he does it is a lot of pee. Steve doesn't know if he could take any of this torture from Tony's body.

~~~

Tony didn't know why he was up so early, but he guessed it had to do with the raging erection in his sweatpants. Man, that thing hurt like a motherfucker. He reached his rather large hands into the front of his pants, his left arm covering his eyes from the sunlight reaching into his field of vision and he stroked himself quickly, biting his lower lip.

He hasn't had an erection this harsh since he was a teenager. It was insane, but his hand felt fantastic on it, stroking up and down in a quick manner. For some reason his penis felt slightly bigger than usual, but he guessed it had to do with sleeping on his stomach for too long and gaining friction when he rolled over.

It didn't take him long to come, his hips canting upward with a low throated groan leaving his lips. Jesus, it's only 8am and he's already made a mess of himself, perfect. Morning wood was always his weakness, but he hasn't had it in a while, not after he and Pepper stopped dating. He sat up, feeling oddly amazing and healthy this morning, and incredibly hungry. Like ‘I gotta eat food now’ type of hungry.

He pressed his palm to his toned abdomen, listening to his stomach growl. Abs? He didn't have abs this well toned nor did he have pecs of this intensity. Did he take some type of drug last night that made him gain muscle mass? He had no idea, but he felt better than he has in a long time. Sitting up, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, stretching his body, bones cracking into place. His back ache was gone. Fantastic.

Standing up was entirely hard to do, being that he apparently grew ten feet in his sleep somehow. Tumbling over wasn't as hard as standing was, which in some cases Tony would be thankful he couldn't stand, but this is not that time. He slowly, but surely, made his way to the mirror in the corner of his room, which is weird because he doesn't have a mirror in the corner of his room. The only one he recalls having one is Steve, but how did he end up in Steve's room?

He really hoped that he didn't end up fucking Captain America in a spurt of drunk, horny dry humping. Tony had a sigh of relief when he figured out that he was just inside of Steve's body. Literally. He was controlling Steve's body. This must be one weird wet dream or something because he just remembered wanking off Captain America's penis not even 5 minutes ago.

He should be more scared, but really, he wasn't. He has seen worse things than being stuck inside of Steve. Wait. If he is inside of Steve's body, does that mean he has to act like Steve? Fuck no, he'd never do that. It's not like Tony never wished to be inside of Steve. He has on many occasions, finding himself rolling in his own sheets, hand working his cock like a fireman works a water hose, but he never imagined nor wanted to be inside of Steve this way.

Never. Steve was much too tall, though Tony thought it was hot while he was still in his own body, it is not so hot when you are the one towering over everyone except Thor, and Clint occasionally when he sits up top furniture.

Hearing the crash outside his, err, Steve's door and his scared looking self huffing out deep breaths standing, legs shaking inside the doorway, hands pressed against the metal seams that lock the door in place. It was weird, as was seeing himself in his wrinkly boxers and tattered tank top that he probably should of had cleaned before he put it on. He looked good, even if he looked like he just woke up from a gutter, but now was not the time to be hitting on himself. He was in Steve's body and he guessed Steve was in his, though he could be wrong. Clint would freak out just as much as Steve would if he found himself inside of Tony's body.

"I really hope you didn't touch my penis you sicko," Tony chuckled and ew ew it sounds so wrong with Steve's voice. He could see Steve cringe.

"Yes, that's the first thing I totally would do with your body, because I am just that horny." Steve rolled his eyes, biting his lower lip before moving into his room, looking at the unmade bed and wincing. "So, what do you think we should do with," he made a hand motion that brushed down his entire body, "this?"

"Well, that's certainly the first thing I did with your body, I'm not even lying. You have quite the morning wood." Tony smirked at the other and turned around, running his hands down Steve's broad chest. "I mean, if this is your body that is, if you are Clint that'd totally be awkward."

"Why do you suspect that everything that goes wrong with you includes Clint? No, I am not Clint. I am Steve, why do you think I came to you, the man in my body," Steve sat down on his bed, kicking his feet into the air, his hands tucked tightly in his lap.

"I dunno, maybe because most of the bad stuff that happens to me does, in fact, include Clint in at least sixty five percent of tragedies?" Tony shrugged and moved into Steve's wardrobe, pulling out a decent looking shirt and slipping it on and wow it defines every freaking muscle on his torso. "Well, it's nice to know that you and I switched bodies. I sure hope that no one else switched, this could be fun."

"It's nice to know you touched me inappropriately for the first time and it only happened to be when you end up in my body. I swear, if I see one grease mark, I am going to snap your bones. In your own body," Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Jesus he needed to take a shower. "Also, you really should take better care of your body. Your hair is flaking."

"Hey, I am not flaunting around and shoving your body's imperfections in your face."

"Maybe because it doesn't have any. Super serum, Tony." The frustrated look on his own face showed Tony just how much Steve was frustrated and stressed out, it made him almost not want to mess with him. Almost.

"Don't flatter yourself, Rogers, you have flaws." Tony ran his fingers through the blond locks on his head and he almost melted. They were like silk, only better because it was Steve's hair. "Though your hair is quite nice and I have never felt a better penis in my life, everyone has imperfections. Wow. Why am I giving you this talk? I think I am turning into you completely, oh no."

"Well, I guess you're right about that." Steve crossed his legs and hung his head low before looking up at his own body. He was glad Tony hadn't broken anything at least. It showed him Tony is a little bit responsible. "So, do you have any idea what happened to make us like this? I don't think I want to be stuck in this body any longer than I have to be."

"I don't know yet. I'll have to have Jarvis take a sample of each of our blood and do some tests, we'll see what happens then. Right now I am going to eat twenty hot pockets."

"I don't even think we have twenty hot pockets." Steve stood up and tried to catch Tony before he was gone, but it was useless, he was too fast, especially using his own body to move. Being in Tony's body... It was interesting. Everything still hurt, but once he started moving, he felt a little better. He was sure Tony would not appreciate the bruise and bump he accidentally put on the back of his head when he fell over from shock. Man, he missed his body and the way it was almost completely painless and never bruises.

Finding Tony in the kitchen shoving who knows how many of those disgusting hot pocket pastries down his throat made Steve visibly cringe and Steve moved over to the table, shoving the garbage out of his hands.

"You are not shoving that gross trash down my throat. If you're going to be in my body, you gotta respect it," Steve huffed and Tony raised a blond eyebrow, his lower lip slanting downward just the tiniest bit.

"You're boring and old. I can eat whatever I want, it's not like a few hot pockets are going to ruin this perfect form." Tony ran his hands down Steve's body's chest, making a suggestive humming sound. The blush on Steve's cheeks was almost worth it.

"Tony. You have fifteen hot pockets on one plate. How are you going to eat fifteen hot pockets? That's almost as bad as the Hulk when he is hungry. I have seen him swallow an entire chicken, no chewing at all." Snatching the other's plate away wasn't a good idea, but was it ever a good idea? Steve never knew how heavy his own body was until it was on top of him on the floor, spattered hot pockets between their bodies.

He groaned, pressing his hands against Tony's chest, pushing him off of himself with a little effort before sitting up and huffing. Hot pocket was burning into his skin and he couldn't take it. So, he got up and did what he had done to Tony the night before. "Tony, god, your pain resistance is crap! How do you deal?"

"I dunno, maybe I have a better pain tolerance than you do." Tony shrugged and took off the shirt that was now covered in cheese and pepperoni. "Or maybe you are just a baby, both options work either way."

"No, because you normally get really angry when people try to help you with pain, and now I know why. I think when we were changed we got each other's traits, just our brains switched," Steve groaned and then sighed in relief when he pressed a frozen bag of raspberries to his now extra burnt chest. "Or maybe you can feel more pain than I can in this body because you don't have the super serum."

"The last time I checked, Steve did have the super serum, Tony." The sound of Clint's voice made both nearly hit their heads on the ceiling, that plus seeing Clint in purple boxer briefs with a little bow and arrow at the crotch was pretty terrifying. "Also, Tony, what was with that loud bang coming from your room this morning? It was so loud it woke me up from one of my deep slumbers."

"There was a loud bang?" Tony lifted his blond head to look at the brunet, glaring at him, which made Clint raise an eyebrow at how the two were reacting to each other. It was odd and new and Clint didn't know if he liked it or not.

"I, uh, kind of had an incident with the mirror? I hit my head on the towel rack," he instinctively rubbed the back of his head then, brushing his fingertips against the bruised bump which made Tony get up off the floor and shove Steve forward, his fingers already digging through the brunet's hair till his fingers found the bump Steve was touching all over.

"No, you did not do this to this beautiful head, I swear to god I will tear you limb from limb. I will eat all your nutrient bars. I will take all your underwear and bake them in hot sauce," Tony was almost to tears. How dare someone hurt his most valuable part of his body. "We are going to give you a diagnosis down in the lab to make sure you don't have any brain damage, because if you do I swear I will force Dummy's horrible toothpaste margaritas down your throat."

"What is up with you two today? Seriously, this is strange actions, even for you two, and I have caught you both doing some strange things." Clint visibly cringed and Tony raised an eyebrow at the archer.

"What may be the strange things you caught me doing, Clint?" Steve tried to cover Tony's lips in time, but the question was already out and now he was going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Well there was that one time I caught you looking at Stark's old video files from when he was still sleeping around and you had found his old porn gig, you know the old Future setting, with the whole white fedora and all those blonde chicks... There are so many, but I could name twenty times more things I caught Tony doing." Tony raised both his eyebrows at that.

He thought he got his agents to delete every last single little file of those videos off the internet. Never make underpaid dumb agents do your job. The look on Steve's face showed regret and shame and he had let go of Steve, his lower back pressed against the edge of the counter top, hands gripping the granite.

"To be fair, I am pretty sure everyone else had seen those clips before I have, so you can't really put all the pressure on my shoulders," Tony shrugged and patted Steve's shoulder, brushing his big thumb down his cold shoulder.

"I guess that's true. SHIELD had found those files while they were looking for information about Tony and his father. He was a very handsome twenty six year old, I’ll give him that." Clint winked at Steve, obviously unaware that the two were swapped, which amused Tony a lot. It made him think that maybe they could keep this act up for awhile. You know, if they were stuck in each other's bodies for awhile might as well have fun with it. It'd make things interesting and not so boring.

"Well, I am gonna... Uh, go downstairs? And do whatever it is that I do downstairs, you know. The mix." Steve stood awkwardly between the two others before moving towards the staircase that takes him down to where the lab was. If Clint wasn't to know about their switch he might as well go where Tony goes, right?

"What's up with him? Usually he stays to say some random wise crack or call me bad names." Clint blinked. It was unlike Tony to stutter like that, unless he was dumbfounded, vulnerable, or hurt.

"Maybe he's just tired of it; coming up with bad names for you can be tiring after all." Tony shrugged his shoulders before moving to sit down back with his remaining good hot pockets, ready to gorge.

"How would you know if it's tiring? The only person you give nicknames to are bad people and Tony. It makes everyone else feel less special around you." Clint gave Tony fake pout-y lips and clapped a hand on his shoulder, laughing.

"Well, I was quite unaware that I was even giving Tony nicknames." Steve only gives Tony nicknames. That is great information. He wished he had a notepad and a pen; he'd be writing this down like crazy. He would use Jarvis, but asking Jarvis to take note of said information would be too suspicious, mostly because only Tony tells Jarvis to take note of stupid things like Steve calling Tony nicknames, no one else.

"Oh, you are missing a giant chunk of your life then, big guy." Clint then plucked a hot pocket from Tony's plate, shoved it in his mouth, and headed towards the media room. "If you need me, I'll be watching Gilmore Girls."

Clint watches Gilmore Girls? Jesus Christ, he really had been missing a lot of things about his teammates just by working so much. Maybe being in Steve's body doing Steve things will allow him to get to know everyone better, or grow to hate them more. Either way, being able to maneuver this huge hunk of meat wasn't going to be easy.

Regardless how many times Tony said he was just as good as Steve was at techniques and attacks, he knew he'd never be _that_ good. It was insane watching the blond spar with a punching bag or take on Thor, maybe Barton, but Steve would never spar with Tony. Not even once, never even a consideration. The last time Tony asked, Steve just turned away from him and continued going through his duffle bag of gym supplies.

~~~

“So how’s it like being inside of the one and only Tony Stark?”

“Tony, you know how it feels to be inside yourself. I think that is a rhetorical question,” Steve groaned out inwardly. The man was sitting on the floor of the living room, going through drawings and paper work at the same time. He hadn’t noticed the man walk in, usually he could, but he guessed that was because he didn’t recognize his own foot steps. He always wondered why everyone could identify everyone’s footsteps besides their own. It was like how your outside voice sounds different than the voice in your head. Tony sounded weird in his head.

“Yeah, but I wanted you to answer it,” the man plopped down next to him, crossing his legs and leaning into his space to see what he was doing. Steve had tried to scoot away, but it was slightly useless because every time he moved Tony moved with him.

He never thought of Tony as someone who gets into other peoples’ space before, but to be fair he hasn’t really been near Tony as much as he should have been. Being stuck inside him may be a good way to do that, but that doesn’t mean he was enthusiastic about it. Tony didn’t look all that happy about it either, but he was certainly already comfortable about it for some reason. “Your body is constantly in pain that’s what it feels like to be inside of you.”

“Wow when you say things in my voice it sounds entirely dirty,” the sound of Tony chuckling made Steve just want to get up and walk away, which he as done on several occasions, but Tony storming out on Steve wasn’t a thing Tony did. He’d stay around and bug him for the longest time. Even if the others weren’t anywhere to be seen, he always had to have his guard up just in case.

“Don’t you think you should be doing something I do? Like maybe working out in the gym or going on the walk I am usually on by now?”

“No, Brucie is in New Zealand and I can’t hang out with him so you are the next best thing.”

Steve pinched at the bridge of his nose and sighed, “It’s great to know I am your last resort.”

“No, Clint is my last resort, you are my second and Thor is my third.”

“What about Natasha?”

“She doesn’t get anything. I am scared out of my underpants of her,” Tony shrugged a bit before picking up a particularly interesting drawing he found of himself in his race car body suit. The grin on his face wasn’t hidden very well because Steve was snatching the art right out of his fingers, ripping the thing in half on accident.

“Now that isn’t very nice. She has saved your butt several times,” Steve gave the other a glance of amusement, tossing the ruined artwork in the garbage before gathering all the other free ranged drawings into one separate pile from the paper work and away from Tony.

“Just call it an ass, Cap. No one says butt anymore and I don’t have to be nice to her, she is very rude to me,” Tony crosses his arms. No one keeps their secret art pictures away from him and gets away with it.

“You are acting like a child per usual, Stark. It is time to realize anyone can say words however they want,” Steve stuck the tongue in his mouth out at Tony, winking a bit and laughing at Tony’s confused look.

“Maybe I just don’t want to hear my own voice say Butt. I don’t say butt, but you do so I can say butt, and you can say ass now,” the pout on Tony’s lower lip was humorous and cute at the same time, which was awkward for Steve because he thinks his own face looks cute making that face. Or maybe it’s the fact that it is Tony making them, or something else entirely. All he knew was he had to ignore the other before his instincts kick and and he starts getting hot and bothered.

“I do cuss, Tony, but not now. It is improper at the wrong situations.”

“What is a right situation then?”

“At you after you do something stupid during a mission and I am frustrated with you.”

“But you have never cussed at me before,” Tony legit scratched the top of his head and Steve had to stop himself from snorting.

“That’s because I can control myself,” Steve’s tone was silly and squeaky and Tony gave him a weird look at that. The man was never giggly about things, it was weird. Maybe it was different because he was watching himself ask stupid questions so it was like, maybe teaching a stupider version of yourself simple lessons? It must be that.

“You’re being rude, and weird why are you looking at me like that?” Tony rubbed his face, trying to find anything wrong with himself. The other was being way too out of character for his comfort zone. “Steve! What the heck are you thinking about that is making you look at me that way?”

Tony’s outburst only made Steve grin wider and you could hear almost silent snickers falling passed his lips. Tony had to admit Steve made him look adorable, and Tony’s belly churned. What the living hell. He never felt anything like it and sweat began to beat down his temple because he felt sick. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but it was scaring him.

 _Please dear god don’t be an anxiety attack,_ he thought and rubbed at his forehead before looking away from the other with half lidded eyes, ignoring the feeling of the cock in his sweatpants twitching at just the thought of Steve.

“I never asked you how it feels to be in my body for you. So how does it feel?” Hearing his own voice shocked him out of his awkward stance and he twitched before looking over at Steve, giving him a small grin before looking into his lap and twiddling his fingers.

“It feels… Big. Everything is smaller than it usually is and I end up hitting my head on a lot of things. I broke three coffee mugs just by gripping the girth of them and it’s insane.”

Steve’s chuckle came from deep within his gut and Tony has never heard a sound so beautiful come out of his own mouth. “Yeah, everything is pretty tall for me inside your body, but you know what. We’ll get used to it. It won’t be that hard to do. Besides, I have already gained the trust of your robots.”

“Which one? Dum-E already likes you, but U doesn’t open up to new people, even if it is someone else in my body.”

“The newer looking one. It is interesting how much you know about those guys. They are really cute,” Steve clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder and smiled. Tony had to chase the churning feeling away from his gut.

“Well of course I know a lot about them, I built them. They are basically my children. Also, if they end up spilling anything it is your duty to clean it up now, not mine haha.”

“That is unfair!”

“How? You have to be me for a while and we are doing this… Trick so why not have you to all my chores?”

“Because that just isn’t fair.”

“At least you don’t have to chug raw eggs anymore.”

“Good point.”

~~~

Over the course of a few days, Steve and Tony were able to pretend to be each other to keep suspicion away from the others, but it was hard. Avoiding awkward situations was the hardest, like when Bruce came back from New Zealand and found Tony in Steve's body shoving fingers covered in peanut butter into his mouth. He suspected Steve was on one of his eating sprees again, but the blond was usually so polite about eating.

He would never just shove his fingers in the paste-y peanut butter solution and lick them, but Bruce just suspected that he was trying new things. He was still getting used to the new century, even if he knew a lot already. The man actually got the concept of the computer and the internet fairly quickly, able to work an entire laptop and all its kinks within a few weeks, two at the least. People tend to give the guy a hard time about technology, especially Tony.

He'd spend countless hours explaining things to Steve that Steve already knew how to use, most likely because he enjoyed the status of being able to teach the old man some new tricks. Which he did, a lot, even if he had to ignore Steve's pleads to stop telling him how to use simple things like the microwave.

The blond, now temporarily brunet, did get confused with Stark's tech, though, and Tony found himself down in his lab more than he should be, especially since he was in Steve's body. He knew it made his team suspicious of them both, but he could care less. He had to teach Steve everything if he was going to be the substitute Tony Stark for awhile, from configuring Jarvis to knowing how to make Dum-E feel at home. Steve was to know everything, which annoyed Tony. He didn't really want anyone but himself knowing how to use his toys, but if he was going to be Steve for a while and Steve was going to be him, Steve had to know everything, especially knowing how to conduct and use his suit properly, which was going to be a pain in the man's ass for a long while.

"You're going to have to explain it better than that, Stark," Steve grumbled, rubbing at his stubble. He had shaved Tony's goatee off, creating an eruption from every single one in the tower. Even Natasha was surprised, but Tony had blown a fuse and had scream at the man in the middle of the living room during dinner night, creating a scene which left the rest of the Avengers wide eyed, and Tony had stood up straight when he realized everyone else was watching them, but he didn't realize that to them it looked like Steve yelling at Tony about how he looked so much hotter with the goatee than without, and to him it was just himself being pissed at Steve like he always is. That was a bad day.

"I am explaining it perfectly! You just don't understand! It isn't my problem, it is your problem. Your brain can't configure scientific words into their definitions. Weak and stupid, just like my dad," Tony grumbled, gripping at the blond locks on the top of his head, breathing in air between his teeth. "And I am not dumbing down my vocabulary so your dumb mind can understand. I do that way too much, not this time."

"Nothing is going to work unless you make this easy for the both of us. You still have to learn how to be me, you know, and I am pretty sure that's going to be way harder for you than this is going to be for me. By far," Steve groaned, just as annoyed as Tony was. The man really doesn’t know how to explain his own work. That was the strangest thing Steve had ever heard in a long time, and he had heard some strange things in his life.

“I am sure being the Great Captain America isn’t as hard as working over 600 different technology types and learning how to configure an entire suit that moves based off twitches and voice commands.” The now tall man rolled his eyes and moved to lean against his metal desk, enjoying the cold feeling on his hipbones.

“It isn’t easy. There are acrobatics, military standard, weight lifting, learning how to control a metabolism twice as fast as a normal human being’s, learning how to be nice, and learning how to not pig out on food during the wrong times. Also you’re going to have to learn how to projectile throw my shield, and that is not easy. It’s my signature move, if you don’t use it, then they’ll be even more suspicious than they were at first.” Steve crossed his arms with a chuckle, enjoying the scared look that Tony was making.

“That’s too much Steve,” Tony groaned and he slouched, his arms dangling forward. “Can’t we lower that to half as many things? I already made the suit work on safety mode for you, so the big stuff can’t be used, just a small missile in your shoulder, the repulsors in the palms and the jets.” 

“We could, but no, we aren’t. I never back down and I never tone down my tactics. You, on the other hand, tone down your tactics all the time, so they wouldn’t care about me, they’d know something is up if you make my body slow down and take it easy. I forgot to mention that you’re going to have to learn how to guide the team in the right direction.”

“Yeah, yeah guide the team. I think you forgot that I guided this team before you did, Mr. Buggo.” Steve stuck out his tongue, but immediately shoved it back in his mouth when the stubble on his chin tickled the bottom of his tongue. He was never going to get used to that.

“Mr. Buggo? Just how old are you? Who calls anyone Mr. Buggo? Jesus Christ Steve.” Tony started laughing and Steve had turned red, turning in the stool so his back was to the engineer so he could concentrate on how to carry the electro ball of information in the correct formation without accidentally deleting all its data like he did with Tony’s file of donut joints around the area. Words could not describe how mad the man was when the delete bin dinged then.

“What does ‘Pictures of Steve’s Jumbo Tush’ mean? What is this file?” Steve narrowed his eyes and grumbled before he was shot to the ground by his own body.

“Don’t open that. I swear to god I will chop your dick off. Luckily I have access to your dick right now, your actual dick.” Tony held Steve down and growled the words into his ear, nearly bringing the air right out of the temporarily shorter man’s lungs.

“It has my name on it, I think I have the right to see what is inside,” Steve’s words were labored and quiet as he tried to get Tony off of him. Who knew his own body was so heavy. He now felt bad for anyone he may have accidentally fallen asleep on in the past.

“No, I think you need to have another look at the 4th amendment in our constitution, buddy,” Tony finally got off of Steve then, standing up and closing all access to his computers without his consent first. “That is enough Tony Training for today, don’t you think?”

“I think the 4th amendment has nothing to do with me getting to read a file about my ass, Tony.” Steve stood up and brushed his knees off, which were covered in dust. Ew. Didn’t Tony ever clean down here? He guessed Tony usually had his robots clean stuff up for him, but Steve wondered why the other hadn’t had them dust the place. It was filthy with dust everywhere. Anyone could gain a sneezing problem breathing in this air.

“A human has the right to their own privacy and the law requires a warrant to search their things with good reason, so unless you come here with a warrant in your hands, I suggest you stay out of any file that has your name attached.” Tony stuck his overly large tongue out of his mouth with a childish hmm. “Now, are you coming upstairs to plan for our group night out or are you gonna be like me and stay down here and mope to Dum-E and call him cute?”

Steve laughed at what the other had said and he followed the other up the stairs where they were met with Clint and Thor, newly returned from Asgard. Tony had given him a hug, knowing that Steve and Thor always hug after Thor returns from one of his long trips back to his own realm.

“Thor, my friend! Did you have fun with your father and everyone in your family?” Steve patted the taller man’s shoulders, not so used to being this much shorter than Thor.

“Yes, Man of Metal, I did have the most marvelous of times. We had the annual Asgardian pie eating contest for the Festival of the Bilgesnipe. I ended up victorious with the pie eating. I had consumed over 26 different pies in under 15 minutes.” Thor hugged the short brunet, holding him against his chest, Steve yet again losing all the air in his lungs. How does Tony do it?

“That’s great, bud, could you put me down now?” Steve managed to squeak that out before the god set him down, patting him on the head.

“I am sorry, Friend Tony, I had forgotten that you are quite the fragile one of us all.” Thor’s grin on his face was enough to make even the saddest child happy again and Tony couldn’t find himself getting mad at Thor for calling him the most fragile, even if it was Steve in his body then.

"Yeah, I am quite fragile indeed, thank you," Steve huffed out and took in deep breaths. He wanted to tell everyone that he and Tony had switched bodies, but it was kind of fun tricking people, even if that wasn't like him. Who could blame a man who wanted to have fun after years of not doing so?

No one, so he really didn't feel as bad as he should be feeling. He did feel bad about Tony not being able to tinker as much as he wanted to, though. He was happy the man was finally getting some sleep, even if he was sleeping in Steve’s body.

Soon, everyone else had joined them in the lounge, which wasn’t a surprise to either of them. No one could resist Thor’s charm and wits. Thor kept bringing up the fact that he had brought everyone something from his festivals, which sort of confused Tony mostly because everyone thought Thor was in Asgard to protect it from some evil force like he usually was, but they all guessed the god deserved to have a few months of fun in his own realm.

“You got me a baby pig with big tusks?” Steve lifted up the small animal and it squealed, hurting everyone’s ears because it wasn’t normal squealing. It was hurt-the-ear-drum type of squealing, and Steve immediately put the animal down before it could do anymore damage to him and or anyone else. “One that murders ears.”

“Yes, Friend Tony, the little rascal had reminded me of how annoying you could be to me and my brethren, so I immediately chose him for you. He is perfect,” Thor boomed and Steve chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. Only Thor would get Tony a pig that squeals almost as annoying as a dog whistle whistles.

“Uh, it’s nice, Thor, but we don’t need an animal like that in this building. Too many dangerous people, you might as well let it out in the wild or maybe take it to the local pet store,” Tony stepped in, probably because when they return to their own bodies, he doesn’t want to have to deal with having an animal that is even more annoying than Dummy on a tantrum.

“Steven! Just in time, I need to give you your gift!” Thor dug through the duffle bag Tony had lent him before his journey back and he pulled out a bottle of what looked like gin, only darker, which Tony was happy to accept. Even if Steve may not be able to even get drunk, the stuff came from Thor and probably tastes amazing. “It is the finest of all Asgardian meads! Since the average keg didn’t even stir your head a little, I had begun to think that perhaps this stuff would help try and get you drunker than a Bilgesnipe on the leaves of the Tree of Life.”

Tony happily grabbed the bottle from Thor and sat it down on the table next to his hip, far from the corner so it wouldn’t fall onto the floor and shatter. “Thank you, Thor. That is very nice of you. What else did you manage to bring back here to this lonely planet?”

“I would not call your realm lonely, friend Steven. You guys did say you have the amount of seven and a half billion homo sapiens and the numbers are climbing. Your realm is far from lonely. You have more people here than half the people we have on Asgard.” Thor clapped Steve’s back, pulling him into a death grip headlock, which made Tony cough and gag, trying to pull himself out of the god’s grasp.

Sometimes everyone wondered why they all give Thor a hard time. The man always knows what to say. It was insane how much he knew about Earth from only being there for about 8 years. The man knew how to pick up everyone’s spirits, especially when everyone doubts they are going to save the planet. It is always Thor who makes everyone pumped up and ready to beat someone’s ass again.

Sometimes Steve wonders if Thor should be the leader of the Avengers, but then he keeps realizing that that wouldn’t work only because the god would be gone a lot of the time in his realm.

He was glad to run the group alongside Tony.

Tony laughed; the god was absolutely right. The human race was always spoiled beyond belief. Maybe they weren’t that lonely, no matter how much they believed they were. It made him rethink all those nights when he believed he was alone while he had all these people surrounding him, but he shook those thoughts off. This was an entirely different situation.

Eventually, Thor had left, and that left Steve and Tony alone together with the things Thor had gracefully given them. They were grateful, but Tony still did not know what he was going to do with a wild Asgardian hog. The thing was cute now, but just imagine it as a full adult.

“So, you get a pig when we switch, huh?” Steve chuckled and snatched the mead off the desk beside them both, twirling it in the air and catching it by the handle. This upset Tony, but since when does anything not upset Tony?

“Hey! As long as you are in my body, you get the pig! The mead is mine! You can’t play a Tony Stark on Tony Stark!” Tony went for the bottle, but was met with a pig to the face and an ear splitting squeal.

“No, I am me trapped in your body, have fun with Spork.” Steve gave the other a smirk before leaving the room and heading to his bedroom, ready to read a good book and then draw some.

~~~

Tony didn't know what to do with a pig, so he had gotten Happy to take it to a local farm animals adoption center. It will be missed, mostly because it looked differently than normal pigs so it most likely wouldn't get chosen any time soon. That shouldn't hurt his heart, not one bit and so Tony blamed being inside Steve's body for those feelings. 

 

When he finally got upstairs, he went into Steve's room and shut the door quickly, pressing his back to the door immediately afterward and locking the door. He should of never put on blue jeans because dear god Steve's penis never gives him a rest. Any time he gets close to the other it comes awake and it's crazy. It made him wonder if it was like this for Steve every time he was around Tony while they were still in their own bodies. Maybe that's why the guy got so frantic around him. 

 

He reached his hand down and rubbed the front of his jeans with a low sigh, relaxing at the feeling of friction. While they were fighting over his computer, he felt Steve's butt on his crotch, well more like his own butt but he was going to call his butt Steve's butt for now, and he groaned at the remembrance of how it felt. Round and firm and perfectly plump fitting perfectly curved against his crotch like they were made to fit together. 

 

He moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it before quickly unbuttoning the pants on his hips and pushing them down a little bit so he could pull his dick out and wow he has never really paid attention to how big it was but it was at least twice the size of his own in girth and length. He felt guilty and wrong doing this, but that wasn't going to stop him any time soon. 

 

He gripped the bottom of the shaft and his breath hitched at the sight of pre-cum slicking down out of the head. He was feeling oversensitive and it was driving him crazy. His hand caressed the shaft up and down, twisting his wrist slowly at the head to give it the most friction. His legs twitched every time he did so and so he did it a lot, curious because his body had never done that before. Steve's body was weird. 

 

When he rubbed the pad of his thumb against the slit he almost scream as he canted his hips, but he was mostly immobile due to the tight pants keeping his thighs close together. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before and he did it a couple times before shouting and coming all over his hand and the shirt he was wearing.

 

“Jesus Christ, Steve,” his voice was labored and he was laying on his back, arms spread across the bed and breathing fast. His heart was pounding quickly and his cock twitched in his lap while he tried to get a breather in before round two with his right hand. He brought his cum slick hand to his mouth and looked at it before slipping his tongue across the skin. He moaned at the taste and lapped up the rest before continuing to pant at the ceiling. 

 

He found himself way more capable of regaining his erections in Steve's body and it upset him that he had better stamina than him, but that was in the back of his mind when he found his hand wrapping around the dick again. He stroked quicker this time, determined to feel an orgasm as good as that one again, but he knew that was just the first time jitters getting out of his body. 

 

When he would get close, he'd squeeze at the base to keep him from losing his load. Steve's hands felt amazing on all parts of his body and it was driving him crazy. He had gotten rid of Steve's clothes long ago and he was now on all fours, his ass in the air as he stroked the cock between his legs like he has never stroked a cock before. His face was pressed into the pillow and his shouts and moans were muffled by them. He was grateful of that because nothing would be more embarrassing than someone catching him masturbating as Steve, even if they didn't know he was Tony in Steve's body.

 

Eventually, he came hard and covered the comforter in a white mess along with a long, loud, muffled moan into the baby blue pillow. He panted into the pillow and every time he breathed in it would lift his hips up just a notch and then they'd fall back down again and it was making him laugh a little bit, but he eventually got his breath back and he sat on his calves. He didn't remember when he started touching himself, but he didn't care. It had been a long while, that's all he knew and he found himself reaching over into Steve's drawer searching for something that would work as lube and to his surprise he found actual lube.

 

It was water based and strawberry flavored. Wow, Steve likes strawberry lube. He mentally saved that note in his brain. He sat back again and popped open the cap with a small clicking sound. It had been a while since he has used lube so he shuddered when the coldness touched the tip of his penis. He forgot that he used to warm it up with his fingers first, but he ignored the feeling as he gave himself a couple sloppy strokes before actually coating his fingers in the stuff. 

 

He warmed it up between his fingertips before be bent over again, oddly turned on by the hang of the dick that was in between his legs. He brought his lubed fingers to his entrance and rubbed it in circles before pressing the tip of his index finger passed the ring of muscle. His moan was muffled by the comforter and he wriggled his finger a little bit, getting used to it before adding in another.

 

He searched for his prostate. He really wanted to find it and when he did, when he pressed those two fingertips against it he shouted and came harder than he probably should of. The cum had made it all the way to his cheeks and chin and some even on his forehead and even that made him want to come even more. 

 

He kept his fingers inside of himself and eventually added a third before he started fucking himself with them and he whined while he did so. The oversensitivity was getting a little unbearable, but he could take it and in a few minutes he was hard again. “Oh my god, Steve,” he moaned out in a gasp and he slowed the fingers down inside of him. 

 

He moved his fingers again once he calmed his breathing and once they touched his prostate several times he came once more, pulling the fingers out of his ass and wiping them on the blanket after he collapsed against the bed.

 

“Wow, that... Speechless,” he breathed out to himself and hid his face in a pillow. He had never masturbated like that and that's when he realized Steve even had a better masturbation time than he did. His jealousy was high, but for now he was happy he gets to experience what Steve does when he touches himself. From how his legs twitch to how his voice sound when he comes, it was all magic to his ears. 

 

He ended up falling asleep ten minutes later while he watched the wall thinking about what he had just done. He couldn't find himself feeling bad after that. He just learned how his friend feels during masturbation and it was one of the best sensations he has felt in a while. He didn't realize when he dozed off, but he really didn't care either. 

~~~

He wanted them all to go to Asgard together. Really? Asgard? Thor wasn't really discreet with why exactly. Tony knew exactly why. There was a celebration in Asgard that Thor talked about every year. It wasn't like the one he just came back from, no. It was an even bigger celebration. Asgardians, midgardians, all kinds of aliens and people visited Asgard at around this time of year to celebrate years of peace and success. And to celebrate Thor's success in protecting the nine realms. 

Thor had explained to everyone how they were to get to Asgard. Everyone had to have at least one buddy to hold on to while Heimdall used the Rainbow Road to beam them into Asgard. Clint chose Natasha, not because they are partners or anything, but because she's easy to grab on to. 

Thor took Steve, even if he thought it was Tony and he had left Tony to himself. 

“I am sure you'll be able to get there on your own, Steven. You are quite muscular, you'll do fine.” Thor's words of encouragement didn't help that much, but at least they were something. 

“Yeah, I am sure I'll be fine. Just perfect, Thor,” Tony pouted his lip, crossing his arm as he stood alone in the front of the Stark Tower. He looked at everyone else all together up close and it was seriously getting on his nerves.

“See? That's the spirit! You'll be fine! Just don't stick your hand out of the rainbow lines,” Thor's laughter filled the air and Steve couldn't stop chuckling at Tony. Tony wanted to end him. Badly, but he wasn't going to beat up his own body, no matter how much he wished he could. 

When they got there, it was a mix of blurring colors and dizzy visions as Tony was the last one to stumble onto the marbled floor. There were guards, warriors, Heimdall, Odin and Sif all gathered around to welcome almost all the Avengers to Asgard. Sif moved up to Steve, who, of course, was still inside of Tony's body and shook his hand. Steve, being the damned gentleman he is, bent down and kissed her hand before letting her go. 

“Your work with the missile was phenomenal. I would of never thought a mortal like you would surrender yourself for your own man kind. Very brave, I solute you,” the fact that Steve could not find anything to reply with was astounding to Tony, not because he's scared they'll know something's up, but because usually Steve has a bag full of sass to pick out of. 

“Yeah, I had no idea what else to do with it really. So I risked myself stupidly because what worth am I, right?” Steve laughed and Tony had to give the man a glare before he made him look any stupider. Steve was obviously amused, giving everyone a cheerful smile like the little parasite that he is. 

Natasha pat his back, rubbing it in circles. “It's okay, Cap. We'll be home soon. Thor only wants us to celebrate with him. Honestly it won't take more than a few hours. Yet a few hours on Asgard is like two days on Earth.” 

“A few hours too many,” Tony muttered before walking away from Natasha. He never really realized how close Tasha was to Steve. All he'd ever see her with is Clint, but recently she has been visiting him. Talking to him about things she wouldn't dare actually tell Tony, and if she knew Tony was in Steve's body she would definitely shut him out. 

They ended up in a huge room that was similar to a ballroom, only there were columns covering the middle and corners of the large room. There were a set of bleacher like seats on the far end were several guards that were out of their suits were sitting, having a drink off. Other than that there really wasn't anything else to see besides maybe the statues that were fine carved and the few people who were actually in the room. 

“We shall get you all properly dressed and then we shall start the first of our celebration!” Thor's words annoyed Tony to no end, there was no way he was wearing some of Thor's crazy Asgardian clothing. Though he is in Steve's body and he had to pretend to be like Steve, so he had to wear the clothing without question. Sometimes he wished he never existed. “You do not look happy as you usually do, Captain. What may be the matter?”

Tony slouched and groaned when Thor clapped him on the back and he stood up straight after that. “Oh, you know, back ache from ridin' the rainbow road.” 

“It is the rainbow bridge, Steven and you are starting to sound as ridiculous as friend Stark,” Thor boomed with laughter and slapped Tony's shoulder. “Like that would happen, though you have been spending quite the amount of time with the man.” 

“Please be quiet, Thor,” Tony rubbed his arm and sighed before following the others along with the maid who was escorting them to the dressing rooms in the first place. When Tony got into his, he saw a beautiful baby blue toga with a teal metal belt that looked like it clung too tight to his middle. There were shoulder pads that were made of something similar to gold and when Tony put them all on Steve's body and looked at it in the mirror, he almost came in the entire thing. Jesus Christ Steve is a beautiful man, especially in a Greek God sort of way. 

He left the dressing room and entered back into the ball room. When he stepped out everyone was staring at him, even some of the guards and a few female Asgardians. Even Steve was staring at him, but it wasn't in awh. It was more like a “why did you make me look hot” sort of way towards Tony and Thor both at once as Thor was behind him, shoving Tony to the other Avengers. 

“You look ravishing, Captain! I am glad the clothes I have chosen for you fit you so well,” Thor gave him a fist bump and sat down beside Tony when he sat down next to Clint and Natasha. “I was worried they would not fit you since we don't have many clothes sizes in your size, but they fit you well. I do not know about Tony, though. We gave him the smallest size and they still look a little big on him.” 

Everyone began to laugh except Tony. Which was weird. Why would Steve be laughing at that? He IS in Tony's body after all. Tony gave the man a glare that told him that and he immediately cleared his throat after he finished laughing.

“Well at least I don't look like complete bafoons. Natasha, red velvet? Really? And Clint yellow is a color that doesn't fit you at all.”

“Tony, none of us picked our outfits, one and two we look fine. You're the only one who's outfit did not fit him, even in the smallest size they had so I wouldn't think you even have a word in this,” Natasha's burn was so bad it had everyone gasping before even Tony started laughing at Steve for being so stupid. He was accurate, yes, but stupid. 

“Well at least I don't smell like old fashioned perfume,” Steve muttered and crossed his arms on the table, trying to hide his embarrassment by looking away from the others. But looking away was useless because a loud selection of music that none of them have ever heard in their lives had started playing.

“The first event is our people showing off what they have learned through out the years. It seems it is not only Earthlings who know how to jam with their sounds and music,” Thor's smile was enough to get everyone in a good mood and it did just that. 

They spent the next two hours listening to some of the most harmonic music they have ever heard in their lives and that included hearing Thor's dad play the best song on their big, ancient accordion. The next event was to see who could eat the most turkey legs. When Thor was introduced to turkey he had seen it as a delicacy and had some sent to his homeland, after he respectfully bought at least a hundred boxes of turkey first. 

“My people LOVE turkey. They believe midgard is one of the most luckiest places for obtaining them. They are quite delicious and have just the right amount of meat to satisfy even the biggest of us all, me!” Thor was going against Clint, Tony and some of the other big looking Asgardians. Tony didn't want to do it, at all, but since he's in Steve's body they forced him because Steve's body can digest and take in food like a machine. 

“Oh yeah? You like our turkey, Thor? Well no one can eat turkey like a Earthling. Or me to be exact. I am the turkey eating expert, man,” Clint clapped his hands together, rubbing them together and licking his lips at the cooked bird in front of him. “Though you Asgardians can cook a bird like a miracle.” 

“It is because meat is a delicacy here. We treat it with the best cuisine and sauces,” Thor laughed and Tony groaned.

“Are you two always like this?”

“Yes. Have anything wrong with it?”

“No, it's just you two have so much in common. You can both swallow a turkey leg without gagging,” Tony chuckled and the two men turned their heads to Steve, blinking.

“Did Captain America just make a blow job joke?” Clint could barely say those words before he squeaked a little and burst out in laughter, holding his gut to keep it from hurting. 

“I mean... You guys can take a lot of things down your throats like that. It just goes down so deep, how do you do that?” Tony was doing little to help his cause, only making Clint laugh even more before his laughter was contagious and Thor began laughing soon after. 

“You are not helping anything, Steve just... Shhhhh you don't need to justify yourself, really,” Clint pressed his hand to Tony's shoulder and chuckled a little bit more before calming down. “Good luck, Steve.” 

Right then, the counter went off and everyone began eating and Tony has never eaten more turkey in his life and he definitely hated himself now. Or more likely Steve's body. It holds so much turkey but so little at the same time. How does the man even eat so much? He felt like he could explode any minute and he never wanted to eat ever again. At least for a few weeks.

Thor ended up winning on a whim. Clint actually went as far as the final two rounds before giving up like Tony did. They watched Thor barely even chew the turkey before swallowing it. It was amazing everyone, really. Tony has never seen more turkeys ate in one sitting. 

The turkey eating contest was over and Odin made his way onto the stage, his loud voice loud enough to fill the entire hall. He made a speech to thank the Avengers for all the work they have done and a thank you for keeping Thor at bay and giving him a place to stay. Though Thor felt bad because he could not invite Jane to the celebration, he would be down to Earth to see her within the two Asgardian hours they were to be up there. 

They were let loose to do whatever activity they wanted to do and Steve had asked Tony if he wanted to do the Horse ring toss, but Tony had reject the offer and walked away. He needed some time alone, at least once his entire time being in Steve's body. 

He walked out into a hallway that had columns that showed just how vast the stars were in this beautiful place and he'd never admit it, but he actually kind of loves it there. It's like his childhood dreams came to life and he could see galaxies, stars, nebulas even asteroids floating through space. He loved space ever since he was a child and he couldn't believe his eyes or what he was seeing.

His hands were in the faint pockets of the toga, keeping them warm from the brisk cold. It was winter in Asgard and it can snow with very little clouds. It amazed Tony indeed. His feet kicked at the brick floor, enjoying the sound it makes when the bottom of the sandals he was wearing scratched against the brick's surface. He stopped looking at the sky a while ago and replaced it with his gaze at the floor, thinking about what he was going to do.

He was stuck inside Steve and he didn't know if it was the worst thing to happen to him or the best thing. He was frustrated, but also happy because he didn't have to deal with most of his health problems anymore. Now Steve was dealing with them and he sort of felt bad. Really, his health problems sucked. He never took action to take care of himself like that. Pepper always did, but him and Pepper weren't together anymore and that only sent him into a spiral of self hatred even more than he needed to be in. 

“Worrying about Stark, Steve?”

The sound of Natasha's voice nearly made him scream and he turned around, his breathing a little labored from being startled, “Hey, Tasha. Not really, just thinking.”

“You were talking about his struggles, you know the ones he never lets anyone know even though we know them anyways. The man's stubborn, but he opens up to some people. If you were to ask him I am sure he'd tell you everything, but it has to be at the right time,” She moved up next to Tony and took his arm in hers, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers. 

Her hands were cold, but soft and subtle. Perfect. They could kill him at any second but she chooses not to. What a great friendship her and Steve have. “What do you mean?”

“I mean he's a big softy on the inside. All he wants is for the rest of us to be okay, even if he doesn't show it,” she rubbed at Tony's thumb with her own, giving little strokes that felt too good for comfort. “Though he seems to hate himself more than everyone else. It's sad, really.” 

“Well, he does seem to hide away a lot, but how is it sad? The guy likes to be alone, there is nothing wrong with that,” Tony was beginning to get annoyed, but he couldn't show that. He knew everyone worries for him, even Steve and it was starting to make his chest clench a little. 

“Now that doesn't sound like you, Steve. You're always going on about how Tony needs to take care pf himself. You worry about him more than any of us do, what's wrong? Did you two get into a fight that hurt you or something? Did he say something to hurt you? I can break his hand if you want me to.”

“No, no none of that... I have just been... Tired recently and I do not have time to worry about many others lately,” Tony squeezed Natasha's hand and she surprisingly squeezed his back. 

“Well that makes sense I guess. Everyone needs some time away from things. Maybe you should take a vacation. We both can go. By ourselves, getting away from everyone. We can go to that one bakery in England that had that fantastic apple cake you loved so much.” 

“Yeah that sounds nice, really,” Tony wished he could get away from everyone, just not with Natasha. Maybe Rhodey. Rhodey would love to go to Italy with him. He has got to call the man when he is back into his own body. “I like that idea.” 

“Okay, then it is official! We will be going to England by the end of this week,” she looked legitimately excited and that look scared Tony because he has never seen her lighten up like this. Steve really has a way with girls. 

“No, not soon, but sometime, I'd love that. I can't leave everyone right now,” Tony let go of Natasha's hand and he shoved it back into the pocket at his side. 

“Oh, well whatever you gotta do to feel better. I know how bad you've been getting. I saw the medication on your desk, Steve. You know drugs don't help you that much at all. Your metabolism doesn't allow much to touch you. I really hope you feel better,” she wrapped her arms around his middle and before he could even stop her she was hugging him, her face in his chest. Drugs? What kind of drugs was Steve taking? 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he whispered and he pressed his face into her hair, giving into the hug because he knew Steve would. 

“The depression pills Steve, for your PTSD. I know it's hard sometimes, but please do not rely on them for everything, okay?” She rubbed at his back and his chest literally ached and he tensed up. Steve's taking depression pills. For his PTSD. But for what? World War 2? The Alien Invasion? What? Tony felt incredibly bad then, and he never felt bad for anyone. Well, he did, but he'd never admit that. 

“Oh,” he said back faintly and clinged onto her. “I am so sorry.”

“No, no Steve, don't apologize. I understand sometimes you need a little more help than just a couple of idiots talking to you. All I am saying is don't just depend on them, okay? It'll make you go insane, though I doubt that with your metabolism,” she giggled and let go of him, play punching him in the arm. “Why are you out here, anyways? There are a lot of fun things going on inside.”

“Just wanted to get some fresh air, to see how beautiful it is out here, and it is. Wonderfully beautiful. It snows with little to no clouds, Natasha,” Tony grinned and Natasha pulled him up to the edge of a column, her arms resting on the seal as she looked up at the sky. She really was beautiful. Tony didn't know why Clint hasn't tried to be with her relationship wise yet. 

“That makes sense. It is beautiful out here. Who wouldn't want to see it? Thor has a fantastic home. It makes New York look like scraps, huh?”

“That's for sure,” they both laughed and Tony moved beside her, mimicking her postion. “Have you ever noticed how much Tony likes the stars and space?”

“No, I was unaware that he even had an interest in it. Why do you say so?”

“Well he has a telescope in his bedroom and in his lab and up near the helipad. He must stargaze some times. Maybe on nights where he can't sleep or he's thinking too much,” he knew he shouldn't be testing on how his team members pay attention to him or not pay attention to him, but he would love to hear how they think of him. He felt selfish, but this would be his only chance without sounding like a jackass. 

“That's cool. It's cool that you notice that stuff about him. I wish I could know him better, but from my experience working with him in the past just shows me he tends to be immature and all that. But he has proven himself to be worthy of this team, by a land slide,” her grin on her face made Tony feel uncomfortable and his stomach churned. “I just wish he'd speak to us more. Thor gets upset because Tony shoos him off all the time.”

Tony faltered with his words. Was he that sad about him kicking him out of the lab so many times? “Yeah, I realized that. I am sure he'll apologize eventually. Thor is a good guy and it's even hard for Tony to not smile around the man.”

“I don't know. He doesn't even take the initiative to say hi to his team members in the morning, I am sure he will not change that much at all.” 

“Oh he'll change for sure, I am sure of it,” Tony slapped his hand down on the marble and startled Natasha a bit. “Just watch. He'll be doing good things for every single one of us really soon.”

“You don't know that, Steve, but if you have faith in him then that's good. At least someone does. His best friends lost faith in him a long time ago, but they still care for him,” she shrugged and pressed her hand to Tony's shoulder before linking her arm with his. “Let's get inside. It's getting far too chilly for us to be out here no matter how pretty it is. Maybe you could sketch it later, huh? I'd like to see you sketch it.” 

“Yeah, I'll sketch it.” 

~~~

“Tony where have you been?” Steve catches him walking through a large hallway decorated with banners and paintings of all sorts. Tony's favorite was the large painting of baby Thor with his baby cape covering his body. 

“Uh, I was getting fresh air?”

“Yeah, like I believe that. I asked you to play games with me, why did you just walk out of the room?”

 _Jesus he is worse than Pepper._ “I needed fresh air, besides all those games were kid games Asgardian version anyways, Steve so it doesn't matter if I played them at all or anything.” 

“It was absolutely necessary that you at least play ONE of the games, Tony,” Steve was in his face, even if at the moment he was shorter than Tony and Tony has never wanted to see his face that much in his life. 

“Steve, I ate two and a half _entire_ turkeys. I did not have to play a glorified game of horse shoes,” Tony crossed his arms and sighed, trying to ignore the fact that Steve has been suffering with PTSD and is probably trying his hardest not to break down this very moment. His gut started to churn again and he really needed to stop feeling like that because he started to feel like he had to puke.

“That may be true, but I asked you nicely. You could of at least tossed one or two of them. I was stuck with Clint as a partner and I had to pretend to suck so he made me feel like a fool,” he looked at the ground and all Tony wanted to do was hug him and apologize. 

“Oh why don't you go cry in a corner? We have thirty more minutes on this weird realm and I am going to go change my clothes. I feel all exposed in this outfit.”

“Just wait until you have to wear the Captain America outfit, Tony,” Steve smirked at Tony and Tony visibly shuddered.

“Oh I don't have to wait, I already know how it feels. All over my body,” Tony made a hand motion down Steve's body and rutted his hips forward, obviously making Steve uncomfortable and a grin made it's way onto his face.

“Stop doing that to my body you idiot,” Steve stuck his tongue out of his mouth and Tony laughed out loud.

“I'll stop when your body stops looking good enough to do stuff like that,” he waved Steve off and walked towards the dressing room, changing his clothes and sitting on some of the seats in the ballroom, watching guards and Thor and Clint play stupid games. 

Steve had followed him. Not into the dressing rooms, obviously, but when Tony sat down on a chair Steve was next to him instantly. It was awkward. Sitting next to someone when you just learned that they were having severe mental pain on the inside. Tony noticed Natasha had left his side and found herself next to Clint, laughing every time he failed to catch the running Donkey with the lead. 

Steve's faint laugh at the archer falling over made Tony look over at him and he gave a small grin before pressing a hand to Steve's knee. “M'Sorry.”

“Huh?”

“I didn't mean to walk out on ya. I was just not feeling too well after eating so much turkey. I would of played with you, really I would of,” Tony removed his hand when Steve paid no attention to it and he left his hands curled in his lap. 

“It's okay, Tony. I am sorry I got all up in your grill. We can still play the horse shoe toss. Just one last time, because it's almost time to go,” Steve's smile made butterflies grow in Tony's stomach and jesus not now this is totally not what he needs. 

“I have a feeling we're going to end up here longer than intended,” Steve had gotten up and offered Tony a hand and Tony took it with a smile before pulling Steve towards the horse shoe toss. “Let's get this shit done.” 

~~~

After they got back, Tony definitely had left an apple cake on Steve's desk and after that the next few days were days full of lazy legs and tired eyes. Tony procrastinated teaching Steve how to use his suit, even though he was pretty sure Steve already knew how to use it from how many sketches he has done of the thing. Tony did go through Steve’s things. He felt guilty, of course, but he was sure Steve had done the same with his things as well. It was the gift given to him for being trapped in Steve’s body like a personal right.

Tony didn’t know who planned the camping trip, but whoever did was a really stupid person. Everyone was packing when he woke up in a pair of Steve’s sky blue boxer briefs. He walked out of Steve’s room in just the underwear, rubbing at his tired eyes and blindly searching for the coffee pot on the kitchen counter.

When he found it, it was unusually empty and cold. It made him grumpy mostly because it was Jarvis’ job to start up the coffee pot in the morning, though he did forget he was ten feet tall with a well toned buttox and a head of blond hair to go with it. The disasters of being Steve.

“Heya, Cap, you should hurry up and pack your crap! We are leaving in an hour,” Clint affirmed while standing outside the front door.

“I am not going to your oversized beach party. Gonna stay here and work,” Tony scoffed and turned the other cheek to the shorter blond, who raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“You sound like Tony, Steve, and even he is going! You need to go,” Clint chuckled and moved over to Tony, slapping him on the right butt cheek. “Come on, I’ll help you pack. You’re going no matter what you think.”

“I am thinking you planned this, didn’t you?”

“No, Thor did. He thought it’d be a great way to bond and celebrate his return from Asgard. Come on, Stevie, we’re leaving soon.”

~~~

Camping. It was full of bugs, thermoses and gross sleeping bags that have twigs caught in the zippers and at the end of them. Tony was never into camping, not even as a child, so anyone could see why he was so uncomfortable sitting next to Steve in their SUV driving to some camp site off the edge of New York City. He had barely been able to teach Steve anything about how his things work, even though for the past few days the explosions have subsided. He thought Steve was going to end up blowing himself up after two days, but he has kept Tony’s body intact. Tony was surprisingly shocked.

“Stop looking at me like that. I am trying to drive,” Steve spoke out and Tony blinked a few times before he shook out of his gaze. He had no idea that he was staring at Steve.

“Maybe I want to look at you,” Tony tried flirting back because he wanted to see what he looks like when he blushes, but instead he got an elbow to the face when Clint moved half his godforsaken torso up to the front seats. “Ow..”

“Whoa, wait a second. Did Steve just flirt with Tony?”

“No, sit back,” Steve groaned and tried to shove Clint back into the backseat with one hand on his face while his other hand was on the steering wheel.

“Yeah, Clint, Tony needs to keep his eyes on the road, don’t distract him with your messed up face,” Tony smirked and Clint blinked. Things weren’t right, even Natasha was picking up on the weirdness.

“I don’t know what is happening, but pull this SUV over right now or so help me I will single handedly find out what has been up between you two by myself. What? Did you two finally fuck? No? Did you magically switch personalities for a week? _What?_ Because if you don’t tell us, we could just ask Jarvis what is up. Jarvis knows everything.” They had never seen Clint in such fury like he was after his little spiel. Steve pulled over at the nearest clearing and rested his head on the soft spot of the wheel.

“I think you should stay out of whatever is happening to them, Clint. They do not look comfortable spilling this information,” Bruce suggested from the back and Tony nodded to him. He was always Tony’s savior. Bruce got a glare from Clint, though, and a low snarl.

“No, this has been bugging everyone. Tony has been going to _bed_ and Steve has been _staying up._ This isn’t normal for either of them. It’s like they switched bodies completely. Ever since that battle with Loki a few months ago these two have been the weirdest little shits ever. I am tired of seeing Steve walking through the halls naked and Tony without purple bags under his god forbidden brown eyes. Spill your shit now or I’ll spill your guts you two.”

Tony sighed then and unbuckled, trying to tuck Steve’s long legs under his buttox, but it was an impossible struggle so he just groaned loudly and tossed his legs to the side of the car seat. There goes their cover up. They both didn’t want to hear Clint freaking out anymore. Tony looked into his own brown eyes then and got a nod of the head from Steve before Tony ran his fingers through blond locks and glared at Clint.

“Okay, mister blond on a gay stick, we were body swapped by that guy’s idiot brother.” Tony pointed at Thor and Thor looked mildly shocked. Who wouldn’t? They all just heard Steve’s voice calling Clint names Tony normally calls him. “We have been like this for a while and we can’t find a cure. Basically, we are stuck like this until further notice and we have been trying to keep it secret because it was a game we were playing to see how stupid you all were, and it worked for at least two months. But now, you blew our cover and I am kinda pissed, but you can make it up to me by letting me use my electronics at our cabin.”

Everyone in the van blinked, even Steve, before everyone looked at Steve for recognition that this was a true story, and he nodded, which made everyone let out sighs of relief.

“Okay, that’s all we needed to hear, Tony. You didn’t have to scream at him. We’ll figure out a cure after our trip and the scheduled gala this upcoming week,” Natasha quietly added before she motioned Steve to continue driving. He did, and everyone was silent for the next few hours before they made it to the campsite.

~~~

Everyone helped set up the tents except Tony, who sat on a nearby stump typing away at some tablet he had snuck along in Steve’s duffle bag. He was never interested in camping so why make him help set up? It took an hour for everything to be set up around a fire pit.

By the time they were done, it was around 5 pm where things including nature were settling down. Their site was right next to a dock with a lake, which was nice. Tony hadn’t been swimming in a few years so it’d be nice to dunk for awhile.

“Hey, Stark, you wanna come swimming with Bruce and I?” Clint had asked across the tents over to where Tony was sitting and Tony just chuckled and shook his head. “Are you sure? The water is good, I am sure you’d enjoy it, especially after a stressful day like today.”

“No, maybe later,” Tony got up and moved into the tent that he and Steve had to share. Just great. Having to share a tent with the guy he didn’t want to be around, even if he was stuck in his body. Speaking of Steve, Tony wondered where he was. He always did. He’d watch the man try to do things in Tony’s body that he would normally be able to do, and when he couldn’t do it, Tony would laugh to himself.

He keeps telling himself to stop watching what the other does, especially when it’s basically just seeing himself failing to reach a plate off the higher end of the kitchen cabinets. Tony has been constantly memorized by the man and it was scaring him. Every time they walk by each other, his heart rate goes up by twenty percent. Crazy.

“Hey, you,” Steve’s head poked through the hole of the tent Tony was sitting in and he almost scream. It was scary hearing your own voice go “HEY YOU”.

“I swear to god, I will chop it off. I have main access to it right now,” Tony pointed down at the crotch below him and flipped Steve off before running his fingers down his temporarily toned chest. “What do you want?”

“Nothing.” The amused look on Steve’s temporary face was scaring Tony even more than hearing his own voice.

“Something tells me that that is a lie and you are going to pull me into some stupid thing with the team.” He raised an eyebrow at the brunet and scooted over so Steve had more room to sit down beside him. He listened to his own chuckle coming out of his own mouth and it made his stomach churn.

“No, no.” Steve shook his head and plopped down next to Tony, his hand going straight to Tony’s knee. “I was just walking around and decided to come and visit the loon stuck in my body.”

“Nobody says loon anymore, Rogers. Also, I am not the loon, you are.” Tony tried to ignore the hand on his knee, his crotch paying high attention to the feeling as he stuck his tablet in his lap and tapped away at it, going through his equations.

“Well _I_ think that people should say loon more often than not. Whatcha workin’ on?” Steve leaned into his space then, and Tony could feel his breath on his neck. It drove Tony so crazy that he pushed Steve out of his space with a hand to his face.

“Just important things, it doesn’t matter. Go back outside and play with Thor or something. I am sure he wants to go diving with you.” Tony scooted away again, still trying to hide the raging erection he had under the tablet. He noticed Steve got them a lot, especially when around Tony’s body. He couldn’t even say how many times he had found his hand wrapped around the thing stroking it off because the feeling was unbearable.

“Thor is climbing trees and I don't feel like using the energy in this body to climb up that high. He's almost a hundred feet off the ground. My bet is he's going to fall right off into the lake.” The way Steve laughed captivated Tony.

Somehow hearing how his own voice laughed made him feel all warm and tingly inside. He had always wondered if he'd be attracted to himself if he were to see himself. He guessed he was going to be from the start, but he didn't know this much. Damn, he was attractive.

“Are you saying my body isn't good enough for you to climb trees? Because, for your information, I climbed trees a lot as a child, so I know I am a grade A tree climber.” Tony pouted at Steve and finally moved the tablet out of his lap. He did not care about the tent in his pants then, he was sure Steve must have gotten many boners around Tony now since he only seems to get them while he is by Tony's body.

“No, no.” Steve's face turned red and he shook his hands in the air, almost making Tony chuckle. How could someone be so cute in someone else's body? “I am just saying I don't want to risk hurting your body to follow Thor up a huge tree..”

Tony blinked. The man was worried about hurting Tony's body and he couldn't stop thinking about how cute and considerate Steve was being about Tony's body while Tony had been taking such terrible care of Steve's. It made him feel bad about everything, almost.

“You are too much, Steve, way too much,” Tony snorted before falling back on his sleeping bag, his arms under his head.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, you make odd faces and are way too nice to everyone.” Tony shrugged and rolled onto his side. He was trying to avoid looking at Steve as much as possible, especially with his heart beating like it was.

“Yeah? Well, you say weird things and make no sense half the time, but that isn't an excuse to not be nice to you.” Steve smiled slightly, moving to lay down behind Tony, also on his side. His hands were so close to touching Tony's back, which was technically his own back, but it was Tony's for now until they get changed back. “Really weird things...”

Tony tried to stay quiet. He tried not to turn around and risk anything that they had just so he could see Steve's sad eyes. Even if it was Tony's face, Tony could see Steve inside of him and it scared him. It scared him, what he was feeling.

All he wanted was to be back in his own body so he could hide away and probably live off of alcohol and depression. You aren't supposed to feel like this right next to someone you have been near for a long part of your life.

Steve touched his back then, making Tony tense against his nimble fingertips. He was pressing against his vertebrate, making Tony shiver. They both had no idea what was happening, and not a word was said. Tony's eyes were open wide while Steve's were closed. His hands brushed against the slim back in front of him, lingering over the bigger muscles in said back.

This felt incredibly good to Tony, but he wasn't going to show it, he didn't want to show any emotion to Steve, even if his heart began to race faster. Tony was convinced if his heart were to beat any faster then he would probably have a heart attack.

“Steve,” Tony breathed, pushing his back into the warmth of Steve and his warm hands. “What are you doing?”

“Mesmerizing my own body,” Steve whispered back before pressing a pressure point in Tony's side, making him reflexively flinch and tense up even more. “Sorry.”

“You're insane,” Tony muttered and Steve chuckled.

“And you aren't?”

“Fair play.”

~~~

Tony spent the rest of the day in the tent, no matter who tried to force him out of it while Steve went out and did who knows what. The man only does so much after all. Tony, he never really knew what Steve did on his free time, only because he hasn't paid enough attention to him for these past few years. The weather was still warm and the sun was setting, making the trees glow golden. Tony knew he should probably pay more attention to the outside world, but it was in the back of his mind. Steve was in the front.

It was never like this. He used to avoid Steve at all costs, even if they were good partners out on the field. That was their job, they never said they could be good friends outside of that nonetheless fall in love with each other, or at least a one sided love. Tony refused to call it falling in love, it wasn't like that. Never, no, nope. Refusal is a virtue. 

Finding himself out on the dock with his pants rolled up and his feet ducked into the cold lake water wasn’t something he had planning, but Steve insisted and how could he say no when the man was literally trying to pull his wrist off trying to get him to at least stick his head outside of the tent?

It was dark then, the stars up high in the sky, and Steve was sketching something, though Tony couldn't quite see what. The whole thing made Tony anxious, especially since their hands were mere inches apart.

“The water feels nice,” Tony decided to break the ice, and he noticed the little curve of a smile on Steve's lips which brought warmth into his chest.

“Yeah, you should have come swimming, it was nice.” Steve continued sketching and Tony audibly groaned. Steve was in a pair of Tony's gold and red swimming trunks and it almost made Tony snort and fall into the water.

“Are you never going to let this go? I didn't feel like it at the time. We have three more days here, and then a stupid gala.” Tony slouched, trying to see what Steve was drawing, but Steve turned away from him.

“The gala is about our investments to fund our team, Tony, it isn't stupid,” Steve snickered as he brushed the graphite pencil against the sketchbook paper. “And you would have liked it.”

“No I wouldn't have, stop lying to yourself.” Tony kicked the water, and it back slashed up onto his lap, making Steve laugh. “It wants to kill me, Steve.”

“The water doesn't want to kill you. Besides, you need water to survive, so.” Steve shrugged and kicked the water himself, barely even making a splash.

“No, it wants to kill me.” Tony looked away from the other, his expression morose and tender. “I really can't go in.”

Steve looked over to him then and noticed the change in his demeanor. It saddened him dearly. He pressed a soft hand to Tony's shoulder and started rubbing it in circles. “You want to talk about it?”

“No, there is nothing to talk about.”

“Tony, you just went from yourself to depressed. There is something wrong.”

“You want to know what's wrong?” Tony unexpectedly snapped at Steve. “You pressuring a friend into telling you private, uncomfortable information that is none of your business, okay? I don't want to fucking swim, leave it at that.”

Before Steve could blink or reply to the man, he was up and walking back to his exclusive tent. Steve sighed and rubbed at the facial hair on his chin, stressed. Just when he thought the two were getting at least somewhere, he had to somehow find a way to mess it up. Big time.

He really did want to know why Tony refused to go into the water, but he also shouldn't have pressed the issue too much, and now he had messed up. He didn't even know if Tony would even let him into their tent. All Steve wanted to do then was sleep and maybe take a late night swim to get things off his mind. Either way, he felt bad.

~~~

After Tony got inside his tent, he reached down and gripped his dick in slight discomfort. He always got boners when he was upset, and having Steve's body made them one hundred times worse than they needed to be. He stroked his erection quickly, rubbing his thumb across the head as his breath hitched and a low whine blew passed his lips. Fuck Steve. Fuck triggering moments. Fuck water.

He stroked it slowly, making sure to feel the way Steve's dick twitches along with his legs as he does so. He enjoyed the man's girth. It was way above average and it made him think about how the man would feel inside of him.

He had had sex with many males before, mostly in college because those were the days, but he doesn't much these days because he hasn't had much time to be horny or up for a quick fuck. His hand felt amazing, and he lifted his hips every time he came across a particularly sensitive spot on the dick in his hand.

Tony moaned loudly as he was getting close, not giving a damn who heard him like this. He was going to sweat the rage out of him with masturbation if he wanted to. He's a grown man. His strokes became faster and faster before he canted his hips forward and came all across his shirt and thighs. By the time he came out of his high he saw a soaking wet Steve Rogers in Tony Stark's body wide eyed, red face, tent in the trunks; everything you'd see in a shocked, aroused male.

Never has Tony ever felt worse in his entire life. The only thing that could most likely top what had just happened would be the time Pepper had caught him with his ass in the air and four of his fingers down his own ass. That was one embarrassing night, but this was Steve seeing Tony touch his body in an inappropriate way and the man had to be really upset with him. Great, now they were both upset with each other. Just what any two grown men need, drama similar to how high school drama takes place.

“Steve, I... Steve,” Tony panted out before Steve could turn his head and look away. “I don't know.”

“I came to apologize, Tony. I came to say sorry for triggering you and I find you... doing that to my body. I don't know what else to say other than pull up my pants and let me come in so I can sleep.” The look on Steve's face was gruesome and it made Tony's stomach flip in a bad way.

“Okay,” Tony muttered before he did what Steve asked of him, and he scooted to the furthest corner of the tent, his back to Steve. He didn't know if he was ever going to be able to face the man again after an encounter like that. He had to start avoiding him again like before. He could hear the other getting comfortable in his sleeping bag, and it made Tony literally want to cry tears of shame. “I am sorry.”

“Don't apologize for natural urges,” he heard Steve mutter back and Tony sat up, twisting his body to look at the other.

“You just caught me twisting your stick and all you say is 'don't apologize?' You really are too much.” Tony was almost dumbfounded. He had never met someone so.... Odd. Intriguing. Someone so... vigorous and distinctive. It made him feel obsolete.

“And you really do talk too much for someone who is upset with me.” Steve poked his head out of the sleeping bag, and Tony turned to face Steve, advancing a little closer to him.

“Talking is in my blood, Stevie. You should know I talk to you far too much.”

“We all talk too much, and some things get said that we wish we never said at all. Everyone makes mistakes and I find it hard to judge people upon those mistakes. It is silly, really, to make someone feel bad about a mistake that they make. It is a mistake yourself to judge someone so quickly like that. I am sorry, for triggering you.” The soft expression on Steve's face calmed Tony right down, though he had no idea he was so anxious and his heart was beating faster than it should.

“Afghanistan.”

“What?” Steve raised an eyebrow at the other laying oh so close to him.

“I cannot get into water because I am scared of drowning like in Afghanistan.”

Steve's expression went from soft to frightened, and that was exactly why he didn't like telling people. He couldn't stand people's faces when he told them. He couldn't stand Pepper's expression and he certainly couldn't stand Steve's, especially when it was literally Tony's own face.

Tony expected the other to apologize profusely and try and console him, but no all he got was a Steve pressed against him in a tight embrace, hands rubbing his back.

Tony's face was pressed against Steve's shoulder and before Tony could even think, he found tears dampening the other's already dampened skin, and he was crying along with shaking as he clung onto Steve for dear life.

It had been such a long time since he had let his emotions out like this, and he rarely did at all. Usually even in his most prone to moments, he kept his walls up, but Steve broke him. Steve broke him and he trembled before collapsing and holding Steve tightly.

~~~

The morning came rapidly and Tony spent most of it wrapped up in Steve's oversized sleeping bag. Steve had let go of Tony in the morning when he realized they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and most likely went out to cook some breakfast for everyone. Tony suspected this because the smell of pancakes hit his nose five minutes after he woke up.

He wasn't interrupted for hours, which made him happy, and when he did decide to sit up and look outside the tent, he found a warm plate of pancakes and syrup waiting for him on the stump outside the tent's door. It made him grin to himself before he got a face full of Thor giving him a tight hug to the head.

“Friend Stark inside Friend Steven's body! Good morning, my friend, did you have a nice rest?”

“Yes, please let go,” Tony whimpered out, and Thor let him go eventually before sitting down beside him and putting Tony's plate of food into Tony's lap. “Thank you.”

“Anything for a fellow friend of mine. We are going berry hunting later, my friend, and I was just wondering if you'd like to venture off with the rest of us.” Thor clapped a hand onto Tony's back and almost made the man choke on pancakes before he shook his head.

“I think I am just going to stay here and rest. I do not feel too good, which sounds impossible when you temporarily have a super soldier's body, but it's true. I feel sick to my stomach.” Tony pressed his hand to his abdomen for effect and Thor burrowed his eyebrows.

“You have been left out of a lot of our adventures.” Thor looked surprisingly confused at Tony's words and it made him laugh way too much.

“That's because I chose to be, Big Guy. I don't want to be a whining burden to anyone, so I stay behind and do my thing while you all do yours.”

“Well, that is not fair to you! You should be able to do the things our comrades and I do all the time together! You shall come along on our quest for berries and you shall have as much fun as the rest of us have together.” Thor pulled on Tony's arm and lifted him up onto his feet before pulling Tony along to the rest of the group, who were setting up buckets for everyone to put their berries in. Steve's face lit up at the sight of Tony, which felt weird.

Being excited to see your own face must feel weird. Tony knew it did because as he looked at Steve controlling his body, his heart almost jumped into his throat.

“See? Friend Steven lightens up and opens up just at the sight of you! Let the berry picking commence!” Thor shoved Tony towards the buckets, but Tony didn't walk forward; he just stood still.

“I don't feel like doing this at all, Thor.” He pouted and turned to face the god. “Please don't make me do this right now. I don't think I am in the right emotional state at the moment.”

“Why not? You did give all mighty Spork away to a farmer, it is the least you can do to repay your deeds.” Thor's face was confused again, making Tony scrunch up his nose.

“I can't do it right now, I really can't. Please, would you let me go back to the camp? Someone needs to keep watch.” Tony rubbed at his elbow awkwardly, trying to avoid the gazes Steve was giving him and fuck, was the man walking over to him now? No no no no no no no no.

It took Steve only a few seconds to be on his shoulder and rubbing it with one hand to make Tony almost freak out. “Tony, you came! I am so glad, we have extra buckets to fill.”

“I am not coming along on your stupid quest for berries, I am going back to the tent and going back to sleep. You can thank Thor for trying to get me outside, but I am not staying. Thank you for the consideration,” Tony huffed, and Steve's face almost looked as lost as Thor's was as Tony walked away from the two, but Steve followed him.

“Tony... Just last night you opened up to me and let me hold you... Why is today back to being ignorant and stubborn?”

“Last night was a mistake and last night is to be forgotten, don't bring it up again. See you in an hour or so. I am going to work on work,” and before Steve could say another word, Tony was off the trail going up to some nearby tree and climbing it before sitting on the sturdiest branch he could find. Steve took action and walked up to the tree Tony was in, pressing a hesitant palm to the bark and looking up at the other's feet.

“Was last night really a mistake to you? You were upset. Comforting someone can't be a mistake...”

“I said good bye, Steve, leave it at that.” Tony tried not to look at the other. He wouldn't be able to take the other's sad expression at all and if he did, he knew he'd end up telling Steve everything that was wrong.

“I am not leaving until you come down here and come with us to get berries. It is not fair that you are left out or even want to be left out, because I know you want to come with us, but you feel like you are alone and always will be. Well, I am here to tell you that you are not alone anymore, Tony. You have me, Clint, Nat, Thor, Bruce, and Coulson. 

“We are here for you and we all love you dearly and all you can do is turn the other cheek to us and you choose to ignore the fact that you aren't alone and it's driving us all insane, me the most!” The man's voice was getting hectic and it made Tony tense against the tree. “I am done seeing you in pain. I am done seeing you so upset all the time. Your smiles aren't real, your laughs aren't real.

“I have seen you cry on the floor of your lab without you knowing. I have seen you drink godly amounts of alcohol because of your father and I am sorry for that, but you have to open up to your team. To your new family.”

“Family? I don't have a family. My family is a bunch of dusty old robots, and even then I don't have many people. Don't lie to me, this isn't about me being alone, which I am by the way. Go to the team and go frolic in your stupid field of berries.” The sound of Tony's reply was frightening audibly and emotionally and it made anger bubble up in Steve's chest.

“No, Tony, no. When are you going to see it in that damn dense head of yours? You. Are. Not. Alone. You have me, for god's sake! You are so busy laying in self pity and depression, you don't see the people around who care for you, and it drives me insane! You drive me insane.” Steve grabbed onto the lowest branch and began climbing the tree, making Tony flinch. Oh no, he is not going to reach him, but Tony couldn't find it in him to move from the branch and by the time Steve was up there, it was too late to run. “We are here for you. We have reached out to you, and all you saw that as is us being annoying? You saw it that way didn't you? And now we are stuck in each other's bodies until further notice and you see this as the worst thing ever, don't you?

“This may have been the best few months of my life because I spent most of the time with you. Loki did us a damn favor and you are still being like this? How? This was obviously supposed to be a lesson and you have learned nothing.” Steve poked at Tony's chest, making Tony blink and fill up with a feeling he has never felt in his chest before.

“Steve, what are yo-” Tony was silenced mid-sentence by a pair of chapped lips against his own and wow, his own body was kissing him and it wasn't as scary as he thought it would be.

Arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him closer and Tony's natural instincts were to kiss back harder and press his now large hands to Steve's face before gripping his brown hair and kissing him deeper.

Tony didn't expect Steve to pull away so quickly, but he did and Tony was left dumbfounded, the faint feeling of himself still on his lips. He pressed three fingers on his right hand to his lips, feeling their dampness, and he looked at Steve in front of him, whose hair was messy and breathing a little bit labored.

“You're not alone because I am in love with you, your body, everything you do and I want you to be happy. We'll be back in two hours.” Steve was down and off the tree, and Tony was left to sit there contemplating what exactly just happened. He kissed his own body, but it was Steve inside his body and he has never been more aroused in his life.

~~~

By the time Steve reached the others, everyone was already ready and Clint moved over to the man, clapping him on the back.

“You tried, and that's all that matters. Tony will always be an ass.” Clint gave the man a sad grin and Steve just gave him a stare.

“What were you and Tony doing the night after we fought Loki before he and I were switched? Because it looked like you two were getting really close. Closer than you two needed to be.” The question was startling and abrupt that it confused Clint to levels not imaginable by the human mind.

“What? Steve, you mean when Tony and I were fighting over popcorn?” Clint burst out in a gut wrenching laugh that would make the milk in his stomach curdle. Good thing he didn't drink milk earlier. Steve looked for any signs of an answer to his question in Clint's face while the blond laughed. Steve didn't know why this was funny. “Steve, no no no, we were wrestling over popcorn. It was only a coincidence that you ended up seeing the old guy's junk in all its glory, but I guess you get to touch it now since you are literally inside him.” 

Steve punched Clint's arm, making it sore, and the blond rubbed at his arm, pouting before moving to pick up the purple bucket on the side. “It sure didn't look like that,” Steve muttered and Clint handed him the blue bucket.

“Well, his prizes did end up on my leg, but that was unintentional. Why are you so concerned with this, Cap?”

“There is no reason, I am just looking out for a friend.”

“You're jealous. Captain America is jealous of me because Tony and I have a hate love more so hate relationship where we flip each other’s shit. Steve, oh my god.” Clint's face was covered in shock and amusement, and Steve's was turning red as he punched Clint in the arm again, only harder, and Clint whimpered.

“I am not jealous of you or anything, okay? Let’s just go pick berries and leave it at that,” Steve affirmed and moved along passed Clint, giving him the cold shoulder.

“Awh, Cap, come on. I am just teasing you, don't do this to me. I am not supposed to be on your bad sid-”

“Just because I am inside Tony's body doesn't mean you can be rude and inconsiderate to me, and you shouldn't be being this inconsiderate and rude to Tony either. He has been going through tough times even before we were switched, and it is putting him on edge for people to be treating him like that, even if he does it to others or acts like it doesn't affect him.

“I can see inside him and that it is, so just stop, Barton,” Steve snapped too loud, and everyone was looking at him now.

His upset vibe was sensed by everyone around him and he has never felt more vulnerable. No wonder Tony wears an iron armor to cover up.

“Steve, I... had no idea,” Clint said sadly, scratching at the back of his head. He had never been yelled at by Steve before, and in Tony's voice as well. Steve made Tony sound terrifying.

“Someone's anxiety isn't a joke, Barton. Sleep on it.”

~~~  
It was dark before anyone returned, and everyone had filled their buckets. This was going to make some fantastic pies. Steve picked berries with a foul mood the entire time, but that didn't stop him from picking as many berries as he possibly could. He was exhausted by the time he put the bucket down in front of his tent and when he crawled in, he found Tony curled up in a ball, asleep. Steve grinned, just what he needed to cheer him up.

He never knew that seeing his own body sleeping so soundly would make him so happy. It was the fact that that was Tony at the time and not him that made him feel butterflies in his gut. He laid down behind the man and pressed his nose close to Tony's neck, breathing in his scent. Okay, so Tony gave Steve's own body a Tony musk. Wonderful.

He wrapped an arm around his middle and pressed his nose to the back of his neck, moving against him in a perfect mold. Tony was warm and Steve was stressed. He needed this.

“You could at least get me some dinner first, you know,” Tony whimpered out and pressed a warm, reassuring hand to Steve's hand that was pressed to his abdomen, and Steve's faint laughter could be heard behind him.

“And you could learn how to sleep more soundly. No one is perfect.” Steve rubbed at Tony's abdomen with his thumb, pressing soft lips to Tony's skin making him shiver and get an immediate reaction from Tony's nether regions.

“And you should totally control your trouser snake, seriously. Please touch it,” Tony whined and Steve shook his head while grinning like an idiot.

“Let's save that for a later time. Right now, let's just do this.” Steve pressed up against Tony's behind, rubbing his crotch against the other's cleft of his ass. Tony could feel the erection behind two layers of clothing and he gasped. He was feeling his own dick against his ass, which was technically Steve's, but that didn't matter.

Steve rutted against him, his panting breaths loud in Tony's ear. His senses were going on high alert, and Steve groaned into Tony's skin while Tony decided to press back against Steve's rutting.

“Mmmn, you really know how to use my cock, Cap.” Tony bit his lower lip and sighed, applying more pressure to Steve's crotch.

“Let us just say, I have had a lot of practice.” Tony groaned loudly at that. He was entirely too aroused and he needed release badly so he squirmed a bit before shoving a hand down the sweatpants he was in and gripped the cock inside, squeezing before giving it a few strokes.

“My god, Steve,” Tony couldn't help but moan. Steve's fingers always felt good around his cock. He wondered how they felt around his own cock just then and that made a few drops of pre-come drip onto his fingers. “We shouldn't be doing this. I thought you were the on the second date kind of guy?”

“I make exceptions for people who mean a lot to me. Shush so I can finish us both.”

“I swear to all things holy, you make a mess in my expensive jeans and I will do whatever it takes to make you miserable.”

“You already make me miserable. You have been giving me boners since the fight on the helicarrier.” Tony groaned loudly at that before canting his hips and whimpering, coming hard onto his hand before breathing heavily and Steve wasn't far behind him.

“I guess I owe you a new pair of pants.”

~~~

The next morning was a blur of a sticky mess and uncurling himself from Steve's arms. He had never been so content, and he wasn't, but he had a good few minutes to himself, turning around in Steve's arms and watching his own face sleep so soundly. Tony found his hand moving to brush against Steve's stubbly cheek and he grinned. He missed his goatee.

Spending so long inside someone else's body makes you really miss being in your own, but he was sure no one else in the world had ever felt the feeling of missing their own body. Well, except for dead people. He found it hard to get away from Steve, especially after yesterday’s events, but they were going home this day and that excited him to an extent that shouldn't. He couldn't wait to be down in his lab.

Eventually, he was able to get away from Steve, and he cleaned himself in the lake water at the shore, washing his arms and legs while standing in its coldness in a pair of Captain America boxer briefs.

“I guess we are going to be back to finishing the equations to the armor's calibrators when we get home, huh?” Tony nearly tripped into the water at Bruce's voice and the scientist laughed at his friend.

“Jesus, Brucie, you need to stop doing that to me,” Tony grunted as he stood up straight and rubbed his wet hands together.

“Yeah, that's not normally my fault.”

“Please tell me you weren't down in the lab trying to talk to Steve about that while he was in my body and you didn't know.”

“No, I only went down there a couple times to talk to him and every time he shoved me out of the room. I thought you were going through one of those phases.”

“Bruce, I am offended! You should know me. I don't have phases just times when I don't want to speak to the human race, which is most of the time.”

“You know Steve was very upset during our berry run. Did you have anything to do with that?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Don't say that to me. You guys love each other and you hide it all the time. He is getting restless. You both need to do something about it.”

“And maybe you should stay out of other people's business and worry about your own,” Tony fussed and began to rub water down his thighs, getting all the places he missed while on his own.

“When you two spend three months moping about each other, it is kind of everyone around you's business. Just tell him, he'll like it.” Bruce clapped a hand to Tony's shoulder, shaking him a bit with a slight grin on his face, which was odd because Bruce never grins at him like that. Must have had something to do with the fact that he had Steve's body.

“Steve told me he loved me and we ground together last night. There is nothing else between us.” Tony gave the other scientist a glare, making him remove the hand on his bare shoulder. “Nothing else.”

“So you're saying he confessed and then you two did some foreplay and you don't feel anything for the man?”

“Unrequited love is a bitch, isn't it? Now, shoo. I have to finish cleaning up before we pack up and go back home,” Tony moved out of the water and shoved his shirt back on, wondering why the man won't just give him some space.

“That is really cruel, Tony. The man is still trying to find himself and then you get switched and it has confused him more and he finds comfort in you and all you see from him is just someone to talk to?”

“How do you even know if he is confused or not? The man knows how to use my suit without me even teaching him! He isn't confused at all, Banner. And what about me, huh? Doesn't anyone care about me and worry about me? No, so why do I have to show mercy to others when others won't even pay attention to me?

“And you all wonder why I believe I am still alone, which I am, and there is nothing anyone can do to change my mind on that. We're grown fucking men, not children, and we can take care of ourselves. I don't need you to tell me what is wrong and right. I spend my days and nights surrounded by robots and he spends his days and nights surrounded by people who actually care for him so don't tell me he is having a hard time.”

“Tony, you are taking things too far. I was just suggesting that you two come clean, I had no idea that you were feeling that way.” Bruce moved in front of Tony, kind of dumbfounded by the fact that the man was temporarily taller than him. “If you wanted us to spend more time around you, you could have asked or taken the initiative to come upstairs and talk to us sometimes.”

“No, don't put this on me. It has nothing to do with me not coming upstairs. I don't have to take initiative. Maybe you guys should take the initiative to come downstairs and fucking speak to me because as far as I know, the only one who used to visit me was Steve and that was only so he could give me breakfast ninety percent of the time. I am going to go pack up.

“You should do the same.”

~~~

They get home in a quiet sweep and Tony has never been happier to see his tower. He was definitely never doing something like that again, too emotionally draining. Who needed people anyways? The first thing he did was head down to the lab and hug his robots, giving them pats on the head and little whispers of love. He missed them so much he didn't even know he could get so much pain from being away from them.

Dum-E almost rolled him over when Tony walked up to him. He always felt bad for leaving them alone for more than a day because he knew how lonely they could get, and now that they know that Tony was in Steve's body, they were not reluctant to shove him around and play with his shirt and hair and actually have to try to reach the thing out of his hand rather than always being able to grab it no matter how high Tony would hold it.

He spent most of the day down there, cleaning, shining and just screwing around like he usually did. It was awkward doing it with so much height difference, but he managed. He did it while he was a teenager, he could do it while he was six foot three with double the size of hands. People only came down the stairs to the lab to drop off sticky notes on his glass doors and that was how he liked it. Natasha commented on how it was weird seeing Steve's body doing things Tony was supposed to be doing and all it did was make Tony laugh before shooing her off somewhere else.

Back to how it used to be was how he liked it. It always had been, and just because he was in Steve's body didn't mean it was going to stop him from doing things on his own. He was yet to learn much on how Steve fights and how Steve works his techniques in battle, but if Steve could learn how to fly a complex suit that works by twitches of the body then he can sure learn how to throw a shield and make it return back to him. He already had the equations in his head from the morning he found himself with Steve's legs.

He spent months upon months falling in love with the guy, being in his body wasn't that bad after that. He refused to believe that his heart pumping faster every time he saw Steve had anything to do with his feelings because he doesn't do those things. His heart doesn't race at the sight of a perfect person and sometimes he thinks that is hurting him in a way.

“So I see you are back to doing this.” Tony hit his hand on Dum-E at the sound of Steve's sudden voice and he cursed to the world. People really had to stop sneaking up on him.

'What are you even doing down here? You should be getting ready for the gala at seven,” Tony grumbled and silently apologized to Dum-E for hitting him, rubbing just underneath his claw.

“I don't know, really. I guess I just got so used to coming down here while we were still hiding the fact that our bodies got swapped, or maybe I just want to see what you are doing.” Steve's expression was full of sorrow and sadness and it made Tony want to give him a big hug. “Bruce told me what you said.”

“Oh wonderful, now the big guy not only can't leave it alone, he goes around and tells everyone,” Tony mutters profanities under his breath, and he could hear Steve sigh deeply behind him.

“If you didn't love me, you could have just told me, then I wouldn't have made myself look like a complete idiot, especially in that tent.” His voice was even worse than his expression and okay, now Tony felt terrible and all he wanted to do was confess everything, just do it now and then, but he couldn't find the words to say anything and risk destroying something he had never had with anyone else in the world. He couldn't do that to himself or Steve. “I would have just left you alone in that tree.”

“It isn't like that, Steve,” Tony sighed and ran his long slender fingers through his hair. “It isn't like that at all. Not one bit.”

“What is it then? Because I am tired of mixed signals and the sad look on your face every time you look at me in your body.”

“I don't know what it is, Cap. Just because I am a genius doesn't mean I am a genius in the department of human emotions. It is best if we both forget what happened during the camping trip and just move on.”

Steve blinked and stood still for a couple seconds before he nodded his head. “You're right, that is what is best for everything. Thank you, I am sorry I interrupted what you were doing. I'll get out of your hair.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. I'll be up in thirty minutes to get dressed and everything. See you soon.” Tony waved Steve off with one hand and sighed before pressing his forehead to the metal desk in front of him. Just what he needed. More stress. He could have said something, could have told him the truth, but no. He did his usual and just made Steve even more upset. Dear god did he want his body back. The next time he saw Loki he was going to chop off his luxurious hair.

He did go upstairs after thirty minutes, though. He did tell the truth about that. He searched Steve's drawers and closet for a suit that would fit him and he found one. It was the Gucci one he had bought for Steve when Steve tried to go to the Heroes Award Show in his old military form. Tony had never been so excited to buy someone a suit before.

He slipped it on and checked himself out in the mirror in the corner. Damn, Steve's ass looked nice in this suit. He had forgotten why he chose this one for Steve, but now he remembered exactly why. He ran both his hands down his cheeks and hummed, content with the fit. He found a midnight blue trench coat in the closet as well and he put it on. It look nice, he liked it.

“Now since it's cold, I should go find that one scarf.” He hurried out of Steve's room and entered his own, happy that Steve was already dressed and out of his room. He searched his drawers by his bed and pulled out a red and gold scarf that had tiny fabric arc reactors sewn in. He grinned at it before he put it on and rubbed at the softness of it.

Pepper had gotten him this scarf custom made and he had loved it ever since. It still smelled like her and that brought back some tender memories, but he could handle the pain. He had been for a while.

“You ready, Stark?” He heard Clint say from the front door of their floor and Tony grabbed his wallet before shoving it in the pocket of his trench coat and moving out of the room over to Clint.

“Yeah, I was just getting my scarf.” Tony showed it to Clint and Clint couldn't do anything but laugh.

“People are going to mistaken you for Steve and they are going to think that you are a major Iron Man Fan, just wait.”

“Yeah, don't fuss about it, bird brains. Let's get outside. Steve is probably restless.” They locked arms and moved into the elevator together. Despite how much Tony said he hated Clint, the man had really become one of his best friends, and if he were to get hurt, Tony wouldn't know what to do.

“You always know just what to call me, Starky-Warky,” Clint chuckled, and Tony sent a glare to him. No one has called him that since high school.

“Yeah? Well, you are terrible at them.”

“It is still weird hearing these words coming out of Steve's mouth with Steve's voice only it's Tony on the inside,” Clint's hand rubbed circles on Tony's arm and it made him tense a little bit.

“Yeah, it's going to look weird to the others to see Cap and Hawkeye so close to each other,” Tony laughed and Clint's face turned red.

“What's wrong with Cap and Hawkeye? I think they are a perfect combination.” Clint punched Tony's arm and walked him out of the building over to the car and pushed him into the driver’s seat. “See? No one even cared. Now drive us away to the gala before I push the car myself.”

~~~

They made it to the charity building thirty minutes late because they had stopped to get In n Out burgers and they enjoyed the stop because their burgers are made of heaven and sunshine. Tony especially liked them; he used to get them a lot in California even if he ate more Burger King back then, the Burger King was destroyed down here.

Tony was happy, though, because he funded them enough money to rebuild. That meant that they'd be done sooner than their normal budget and then he'd be back to eating burgers for lunch and dinner. 

They had all piled out of the SUV at the same time and the chauffeur had taken it away to be parked. Clint hooked arms with Tony again, which gained some unwanted attention by Steve, but he stayed out of it.

If Tony was in love with Clint and not him, he shouldn't be mad about it. That didn't mean he wasn't allowed to be jealous or upset by the fact that Steve confessed to Tony and it did nothing for Tony on the other side. 

The ache in his chest didn't help when he saw them laughing together and inching closer and closer with every step up the stairs to the building, and didn't help that Steve wished it was him hooked against his own arm. He really wished he was back inside of himself and not looking like the man he loves, maybe then he could get over him easier.

They were in the building and there weren't half as many people there that they expected to be there. Rhodey was there because he hadn't seen Tony in months after he moved to New York and he missed him. Steve had to politely explain to him what had happened and Rhodey felt foolish because he had brought up some private affairs that Steve shouldn't have known at all.

“Don't worry, Colonel, I have had many people make that mistake and I just smile and walk away.” And he wasn't lying. One of Tony's old college professors came up to Steve and Steve had to nicely decline his offer to talk. Some girls came up to rub against him and it hit Steve with how many girls actually did rub up against Tony. It should either make him feel amazing or uncomfortable as hell.

“Wow, so Loki switched you two? That is really interesting. I would have gone way too far into that story if you hadn’t stopped me. Thank you.” Rhodey gave Steve a firm hand shake and a pat on the back.

“Yeah, you're welcome. Tony is with Clint right now, because for some reason they have been close lately, so if you are looking for him you'll probably find him in a private room or something.”

“Whoa, so Tony is doing Hawkeye? Tony is with Clint Barton?”

“Yeah, I am pretty sure. Clint said there was nothing between them while we were camping, but I don't believe it. No one stands that close another person and is not in love with them.”

“So you brought your concern to Tony?”

“No, Clint.”

“Steve, let me give you some advice about Tony, okay? Come sit and have a drink with me.”

And so they moved over to the white countered bar and sat on a couple seats. Rhodey orders them both a small glass of vodka mixed with lemon juice because that's what Tony enjoyed so he was sure Steve would like it as well.

“Tony, he doesn't fall in love easily. It took him seven years just to notice Pepper and she was in love with him a year into her internship. He wouldn't just find himself clinging to someone like Clint that easily,” Rhodey chuckled to himself, but Steve didn't understand. Another man couldn't say how another felt? But then he had been doing the same thing by saying Tony had feelings for Clint.

“With all due respect, I am pretty sure he is different with Clint.”

“He doesn't go for people like Clint. He doesn't fall in love with people like Clint. He falls in love with people like you. Pure, nice, one that challenges him, makes him feel like he constantly has to improve himself to be good enough in their eyes.” Rhodey took a sip of his alcohol right when it was given to him and he grinned at Steve's confused expression.

“He told me he didn't like me that way and that we should just forget the whole thing that happened two nights ago.” Steve looked at his feet and left his glass alone, swinging his feet in the air. The stools were so high he couldn't even touch the ground. Cute.

“He was pulling your leg, bullshitting you. He feels for you, he just isn't good with showing his emotions and you have to see that before he opens up to you. You can't force him. That's why his and Pepper's relationship didn't really last that long. Speaking of Pepper!”

Rhodey had gotten up and given Pepper a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He told her the whole situation of Steve and Tony being switched and that made her sigh with relief because she was ready to give Tony a huge lecture on why his paper work should be done and given to her immediately. She walked over to Steve in red high heels, a red dress hugging her slender, tall form and she was absolutely stunning. Tony had really lost someone so great.

“Steven! It is nice to see you, even if it is inside of Tony's body,” Pepper gave Steve a hug and he hugged her back a little too long. He guessed he just needed some moral support especially from the information he got from Rhodey.

“Tony has been avoiding his feelings for Steve, Pep, and it is upsetting him. I think you could go talk to Tony while I talk with Steve and teach him more ways from our insane friend.” Rhodey clapped his hand onto Steve's shoulder and it stung a little, but he ignored the pain.

“I don't want to go talk to Tony right now, though. Later, right now we can be with Steve and it'll still look like we are back to our perfect trio,” she said perfect trio with her fingers making quotation marks and Steve had to laugh at that. Tony had lost a treasure indeed.

So they had talked for an hour and a half about stories about Tony. Rhodey told how he caught Tony eating toothpaste by the tube while he was drunk after a party down Hollywood Boulevard, and how he had to go to the emergency room because of it. Pepper told of the time she caught him cleaning his lab in a maid's dress, his ass and scrotum fully visible when he bent down. Steve just told of the night when he caught Tony walking down the beach in California completely naked, though it was night time so no one else saw him but Steve.

“Gosh, he is such a card. A wrinkled up and ripped card,” Pepper laughed silently and sat her hand on Steve's knee. “He spent the first few weeks with me after the alien attack in New York and all he did was either complain about you or talk about how beautiful you were.”

“He called me beautiful?”

“Yeah, he did a lot. Almost said your name in bed as well, but I shrugged it off as Tony being an idiot. Half the reason why I left him.” Her face looked sad and Steve got sad at the mention of her leaving Tony because of him.

“I... You left him because of me?”

“Not entirely! Don't worry; you were only a small part of the reason. Most of it was that he wouldn't really pay any attention to me even after he told me he would. He promised, but he just went back to making suits and doing things behind my back. I didn't want to have an unhealthy relationship with him, so I ended it and became his friend instead.”

“So how did I have anything to do with the break up?”

“He wouldn't stop searching for you and he looked you up a lot. Brought you up during our most intimate of times. Later on, I figured out his heart belonged to someone else and that's when he invited you to stay at the tower.” Her expression looked happier, which was making Steve happy because her smile was beautiful.

“Yeah, he spent a couple nights with me after you two broke up and he wouldn't shut up over the fact that you made him happier when he was down.” Rhodey nodded and took another sip of his third vodka. “He definitely loves you in a way he has never loved anyone and I guess your guys' friendship is so close that he is afraid to destroy the thing that you two have. He gets afraid a lot, no matter what he says about that matter.

“You should go find him and see how he is because then you two can sort things out and become the couple of the century.”

“I am pretty sure he doesn't want to see me right now, though. He is with Clint.” Steve looked to his lap and twiddled his thumbs between his thighs before he shot his gaze to the hand on his shoulder.

“He loves you, sweetie, you just have to pull it out of him. Go find him. I am sure he is out on some balcony somewhere. Rhodey and I will be fine on our own, we are good friends.” Her smile made him feel warm and so he smiled back and got up, walking towards the flight of stairs he saw Tony going up earlier. He silently thanked both of them and made it up the stairs.

~~~

Tony was on the balcony like the two had said, and he was leaning on the railings, looking at the stars above his head. Being stuck in Steve's body was turning into more of a burden than a blessing really fast and he hated how Steve looked at him nowadays. All he wanted was to be back in his own body. It was really depressing him.

The wind was crisp and cold and it reminded him of his childhood and how he and his mother used to go on walks in the middle of the fall season and try and count the leaves on the sidewalk. He had never seen the city with Steve's eyes and now that he had, he didn't really enjoy it as much as he used to. He used to be able to look up and be fascinated by what he saw in the night sky, but now that he was upset and sad that it just looked like a bunch of lights strung up for someone else to marvel at.

He turned when he heard the sliding door open up and sighed when he noticed it was Steve. He expected it to be Rhodey or maybe even Pepper, not Steve, though it was a possibility.

“Hey,” he heard him say quietly and he moved up next to him, leaning on the rails beside Tony. He looked over to him with the corner of his eye before looking back down at the city.

“Hi,” he replied and kicked his toe against the floor below them.

“I never knew you had that scarf. It looks nice on me,” Steve chuckled and grabbed an end of the scarf, rubbing the fabric lightly with his forefinger and thumb. “Soft, too.”

“Pepper had it custom made for me two birthdays ago.” His voice was faint and you could hear the sadness in his words, which put a concerned look on Steve's face.

“You sound upset, talk to me.” Steve shook Tony lightly and Tony sighed before looking at Steve and whining.

“I am just thinking. About my body and how I wish I was back inside of it. These past few months have been my most stressful and all I want is to be back inside myself. Do you know how I feel?”

“Yeah, a little, but this has been fun. Stressful, but fun.” Steve grabbed onto Tony's scarf again and rubbed the fabric another time, enjoying the feeling. “But these have also been some of the best days of my life. I have gotten to learn so much about you and so much about being you. I had to learn how you talk and I even learned how to fly your suit.

“Everything doesn't have to be all that bad with the fact that we were swapped, but I am sorry it is taking such a toll on you. I am sure Thor is still trying to negotiate with his brother to switch us back.”

“I doubt that he is trying. He hasn't left Earth yet since he came back and that party he took us to.” Tony looked at Steve and noticed the look of content on his face and those damn butterflies were flying in his chest again.

“Oh, I am sure he is negotiating something. Thor is a good friend and he'll do everything in his power to help us out,” he laughed and Tony let out a breath of relief before he turned to face Steve.

“Maybe you're right and he just hasn't talked to him yet. Or maybe this was supposed to be a lesson.” Tony shrugged and pressed a hand to Steve's shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Of course it was supposed to be a lesson, what else is it?”

“I dunno, maybe a way to fuck with us. It could be both.”

Steve laughed before he looked down at his feet and Tony couldn't get over how cute he looked. “I talked with Rhodey and Pepper downstairs.”

“Rhodes and Pep are here? Steve! You could have told me, my god. My duo has definitely missed me. Thank you for talking with me, this helped a lot. I hope you have a good rest of the gala.” And he was gone before Steve could even protest or even talk about what he wanted to talk about. Just great.

He was avoiding talking about it now, and Steve was sure Tony knew that was what he wanted to talk about so he got out of there as fast as possible. There was still an hour left to the gala and he didn't even know if he could last longer than half of that. His heart ached too much. Maybe he didn't love him after all.

~~~

“Rhodey! Pepper! You didn't even message me that you were going to be here.” And yeah, it was odd seeing Steve's body so excited to see them, and it made Rhodey slightly uncomfortable, but he allowed him to hug him anyways.

“Yeah, we kind of got mixed up with Steve because, you know, he looks like you now.”

“Oh yeah, that's temporary. Thor is trying to get Loki to switch us back as we speak.”

“But Thor is here, Tony. How could he be in Asgard and Earth at the same time?”

“As we speak doesn't exactly mean he is talking with his brother this very moment, Rhodes. Tell me about your trip to Korea. Was it fun? Did you bring me back anything to play with?” Tony took his two friends' arms and pulled them over to the bar even though the two were tired of the thing. Tony wanted to talk to them and that wasn't going to stop him from taking them places they didn't want to go.

“We talked to Steve about your problem, Tony. Let's skip Korea and talk about that.” It was nice to hear Pepper's sweet voice after so long, but it was not nice hearing those words slip past her cute lips.

“I have no problem, you are fussing about nothing. Plus, I don't think you have the right to tell Steve any information about that.” Tony pouted and Pepper stood up to give him a shoulder rub.

“We are entitled to talk about whatever we want to. He now knows about the maid's dress.”

“You told him about the maid's dress!? Pepper, that is the worst thing you could do to me besides chopping off my dick! Why?”

“We were telling stories about you and it just came out, I am sorry.” She sounded sincerely sorry and that made Tony less tense.

“Well hopefully he doesn't look at me differently. That was one of the worst things you have caught me doing.” He rolled his shoulders and made her take her hands off of them.

“One of the worst things I caught you doing before we were together, that is,” she laughed and Tony turned to look her in the eyes.

“What was the worst thing you caught me doing while we were together?” His voice was full of curiosity and fear and she just gave him a small grin.

“Masturbating to pictures of Steve in our room.” Rhodey's mouth gaped open at the words that came out of his mouth before he burst out laughing, and Tony glared at him.

“You shut up, jack ass. That was one time, and I was very emotional then,” he strained his voice, and now all he wanted to do was go back home and hide in the furthest closet he could find. Being humiliated at a gala was what he absolutely despised.

“It was more than once that I caught you doing it, Tony, but don't fret about it. I understood. Your heart doesn't belong to me.” Her voice was soft and she sat down again before giving him a hug.

“Then who does it belong to?”

“Steve. I know you are going to deny it, and before you do, listen to me. You love him even if you deny it. You spent four years falling for him and it is about time you show him that. He loves you too and it'd do nothing but make him feel better because nothing feels better than to be loved back by the person you're in love with.

“My feelings for you used to be unrequited and it was the worst feeling I have ever felt, and when you returned them, I was happier than can be. But I lost you to someone who is better for you and I want you to be happy with him.”

“When did our reunion turn into talking about my feelings?” Tony whispered and Pepper just rubbed his back a little before letting go of him and sitting up straight.

“Since the day you started ignoring your feelings for him.”

~~~

When they got home, Tony went down to the lab and Steve went to Tony's bedroom. He was so used to going there that he didn't have a second thought before opening the door to find a woman waiting inside. He had no idea who she was, but she obviously had no idea that he wasn't Tony because she was getting up awfully close to his face.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Don't play funny, Stark. It's Marissa! Tonight is our night to get frisky. Why don't you get those nice clothes off and we can get to business?” She pulled him forward by the tie and locked lips with him and Steve could do little to stop her because he didn't want to shove a woman. Her lips were soft and plump and her breasts were pressing against his chest and it felt too good to think about what was happening.

He should be freaking out, but it was hard when she wouldn't let his lips go. She brushed his dress coat off and rubbed at his chest, making him whimper into her lips and gained a chuckle from her before she shoved him down onto the bed and straddled his hips. His crotch took immediate interest while his brain was saying no in a confused blur.

She had her clothes off pretty quickly and Steve's face turned red as he looked away. He at least had some decency to look away when the girl exposed herself to him.

“What's wrong, Tony? Shy tonight? I can fix that.” She pressed hard kisses to his exposed neck as she removed his clothes and pressed their hips together, causing him to make a high pitched whimper.

“Ma’am... I do ask you why you are doing this to me?” he managed to get out before she planted her lips on top of his again.

“Being polite? Or are you just trying to seduce me even more? God, Stark, you gotta talk like that all the time, mmm.” She gripped his cock and his legs jerked, making her fly up a bit and she chuckled before stroking him in a quick manner. “Can't wait to have you inside of me.”

She plucked a condom from the desk by the bed and tossed it on his chest, looking at him expectantly to open it and Steve reluctantly did because he was afraid that she would hurt him if he didn't. She slipped it on him once he got the package opened and she slid down onto his member, rolling her hips a bit once he was inside fully. He canted his hips because wow, women feel amazing around his cock, even if he was scared and confused for his life at the moment.

The way her body moved mesmerized him, even if he was laying straight with his arms at his sides because he was afraid to touch her, and his pupils were dilated to the largest they could get without some drug. It took a few minutes before he started moving up into her, but when he did she was enjoying herself so much that neither of them saw Tony standing at the door way.

He moved into the room and pulled the woman off of him, a scared look on his face. The woman whined and started cussing at him, but Tony ignored him. “I am so sorry, Steve, I had no idea she was going to be here tonight.” He brought a rag up to Steve and cleaned him off, shocked at how scared the man was. He could barely say a word besides make a weird squeaky noise.

“Steve? That's Tony! His name isn't Steve. Let him go! We weren't done.” She glared at him and Tony let go of Steve so he could grab the woman by the wrists and pin her to the nearby wall.

“Listen up you greedy little girl. We were body swapped by god fucking Loki and so the guy you were sexually harassing is my best fucking friend. You are inconsiderate and rude and you just raped my friend. I should of never fucking agreed to start this shit with you because I knew something was messed up in your brain.

“Have fun being registered on the sex offenders list because you are going to jail. But, if you get out now and don't ever do this to another guy again I will spare you. Get out, now.” The woman was shaking as she gathered her clothes before putting them on and quickly moving out of the tower.

Steve was still on the bed, and he had calmed down, but he was still scared and he felt alone even if Tony had saved him.

“I am so sorry, Steve.” Tony pulled the comforter over Steve to cover him up before sitting down beside him. He put an arm around the other's shoulders and Steve laid his head against Tony's shoulder.

“What... What was that about?”

“She... was a girl who had sex with me after Pepper and I broke up. We met in central park and she promised to help me feel better. So, we had sex and.. It kind of turned into a regular thing, and I guess she didn't know that you weren't me.” Tony rubbed Steve's cold arm and looked at his feet, completely ashamed. 'Why didn't you push her off?”

“I didn't want to hurt a woman and I didn't know what to do. I tried to ask her to stop, but she wouldn't and I just... Don't be that harsh to her, she didn't rape me... She was just as confused as I was really.” Steve sounded hurt and Tony squeezed him a little bit before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I won't be, and I’m sorry again. We should get some sleep. I'll go sleep in your bed.” Tony started to get up, but Steve grabbed onto Tony's arm and pulled him down before holding him against him.

“No, stay here tonight. I want you to stay here,” he whimpered into Tony's shirt, and Tony gave him a calming expression before laying him back into the bed and pulled his back against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his nose into his hair.

“Okay, I will.”

~~~

Tony was sure the morning was the first morning in months that he didn't wake up confused. The smell of eggs and bacon struck his nose and he got up to move into the kitchen. When he reached it he saw Thor shoving three pancakes into his mouth, Clint playing with his food, and Natasha sitting on the counter with half a piece of toast in her mouth and a newspaper in her lap.

Everything was back to normal, finally. Well, except for the fact that he still had Steve's body. He was happy to see his friends all together in one place, except for Bruce, who he was sure was either meditating or sleeping. Either way Tony felt a content feeling in his chest as he saw them all in their domestic state of mind.

“Tony, come and eat. Steve made you caramelized bacon pieces.” Clint pointed at the plate in the far corner of the table closest to where Steve was, and he grinned before sitting down and shoving the food into his mouth. Steve was always so good at cooking, no matter what he said. Tony loved to eat his food. It was his favorite thing.

“Friend Stark, I have some good news, by the way! I was able to converse with my brother and he said he will change you back to your normal state!”

“Oh my god, finally I am tired of stubbing these toes on things I don't see because I am so tall,” Tony groaned and laid his head on the table before looking at Thor. “So what is the catch?”

“Well, I tried to make him change you back earlier and he had denied, but he only agreed to change you back if you two prove you can get along together in front of him.”

“And how do we do that?”

“Well at first he did suggest you two go through your intimate ways together, but I then talked him down to just you guys kissing in front of him.” Tony literally spat bacon bits at Clint's head and Clint nearly freaked out, pouting at the food that was now all over him. Tony wiped the food off his lips with his sleeve and looked at Thor, shocked.

“You're saying I have to kiss Steve in front of your brother?!” Tony stood up and moved over next to Steve before he turned Steve around and showed him to Thor. “You know how hard it is going to be for me to kiss my own body?”

“I did it, Tony, it shouldn't be that hard for you.” Steve's expression was full of curiosity and pity, and his little smile was driving Tony crazy while the others looked at them weird.

“So wait a second. Steve kissed you? When was this?!” Clint stood up and pointed at Tony angrily. “You have been keeping things away from us and I am tired of it, Tony!”

“Oh yeah, he kissed me, we also did foreplay in our tent, but that doesn't matter. I have to kiss Steve in order to win my body back.

“If you didn't want anything to do with me, Tony, like I said, you could have told me.” Tony turned to look at Steve and Steve's face showed him that he had hurt him and Tony wanted to kick himself off a cliff in that moment.

“No, Steve, don't look at me like that. Wipe that sad look off your face. You shouldn't have to make that face.” Tony was panicking and Steve was walking away and Tony didn't know what to do so he just screamed it out. “I can't say it because I am in love with you, and I can't do it Steve!”

Steve stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Tony, but by the time he said that out loud everyone was looking at him. “What?”

“You heard me. I said I am in love with you, but I can't be because if I am, I will lose you and I can't take that kind of pain anymore. I am still numb from Pepper, and I have lost so much. I am alone and scared and I am a wimp who fell for you the second I woke up to your face on the gravel. Please don't hate me because I suck at emotions.”

Steve had never been on him quicker, and his lips were upon his. Tony could swear he could hear Clint swooning before giving Natasha a five dollar bill. Tony clung to Steve, tears rolling down his cheeks as he kissed Steve with all he had. Things began to get frisky and Steve had his hands on the back of Tony's head. Natasha began shoving them out of the kitchen and she shoved them into Steve's bedroom because it was closer than Tony's.

Once the door was shut behind them, Steve shoved Tony onto the bed and laid on top of him, straddling him close and kissing him like he had never kissed anyone in his life. Tony was overly aroused, his cock already hardening against Steve's thigh. The chuckles that come out of each other’s mouths at that time made them want to curl within each other and love for the rest of their days.

“So, you're going to be fucking yourself,” Tony muttered out and Steve silenced him with a hard nip to the skin on his neck, making him whine out and grip the back of Steve's shirt. He eventually pulled it off of him so he could feel the other man's skin and he groaned as Steve ground his hips against his own.

“I love you so much,” Steve whispers against Tony's skin and it was the sweetest thing he has heard ever come out of his own mouth. He lifted Steve's head with his finger against his chin and presses a small kiss to his lips before wrapping his arms around him tight.

“How about we get these clothes off and start the do because afterward, we gotta change back and this is a one in a life time deal to have sex with your own body.” Tony wiggled his eyesbrows and Steve slapped him in the pecs. All Tony could do was laugh and roll over onto Steve and yank the jeans off his hips.

Steve groaned loudly and pulled his temporarily short legs out of the jeans as Tony pulled them down his body. Tony grinned at the bulge already forming in the boxers he was wearing. He definitely wasn't reluctant to take those off as well, and as soon as Steve was in the nude, Tony was as well. He grabbed Steve and pulled him into his lap, kissing across his face and rolling onto his back so Steve was back to straddling him.

“I want you to fuck me, Steve,” Tony whimpered out as Steve rubbed their cocks together and Steve pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Okay.” Steve pressed his nose into Tony's neck before reaching down in between them and taking both their cocks in one hand, stroking slowly at first but quickening his movements as soon as Tony made some impatient noises.

“You're trying to kill me,” Tony groaned, grinding into Steve's hand and against Steve's cock. “I am feeling my own dick against this one...”

“Correction, I am loving you, and yes you are. I am also feeling my own- Aaahn... Against me.” Steve huffed out a breath before reaching back and grabbing a bottle of lube out of his drawer, tossing it beside Tony's hip. “And now we are going to make love.”

“You are still too much,” Tony breathed out and rubbed up and down Steve's back before gripping his behind tightly and squeezing the ass. He really did have a nice ass. He never realized it until he saw it on himself with someone else's eyes.

“And you still love me anyways.” Steve coated his fingers in the water based lube and warmed it up in between his fingers before pressing his warm fingertips to Tony's entrance. Tony tensed underneath him, his legs canting forward a little bit. He pressed his index finger inside and Tony moaned louder than he should’ve, but damn, his calloused fingers felt amazing. No wonder he loved fingering himself so much.

Eventually, Steve had three fingers in deep in himself, and the look on his face made Tony laugh because it must be odd doing something like this to your own body. Tony had always wondered what it'd be like to be fucked by himself, and now was his chance to feel it.

Steve pulled his fingers out of him finally and bent over Tony to press a loving kiss to his lips before he aligned himself and pressed inside with the most attractive groan ever. Tony could barely speak. His dick felt amazing, wow. No wonder he was so good at sex. He stopped inside of him once he was in completely and just laid on top of Tony, keeping still as he kissed across his chest.

“My body is so warm. You are so warm,” he whispered between kisses and when he pulled out and thrust back in, Tony screamed in pleasure because wow, talk about finding the prostate quickly, and wow, Steve's body got oversensitive way too easily.

“Yeah,” Tony moaned, wrapping his legs around Steve, allowing him more access to fuck him harder. So, he did, and it felt amazing. Tony couldn't even describe how long he had been waiting for the day he and Steve did something like this. He just didn't think it would be his own body doing it to him.

Their love was constant and Steve fucked him over and over and over again. When Tony was close, Steve knew, and so he quickened his pace once he grabbed onto Tony's shoulders. When Tony came, Steve was close behind, and he collapsed onto to the other man, breathing deeply before pulling out of him.

“My god, Steve.” Tony rubbed at Steve's back and pressed kisses across his face. He was at loss for breath and it wasn't from anxiety this time. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah, I think so, too. I really don't want to get up,” he chuckled and Tony never hugged someone so close to him in his life.

“Then let’s stay in bed for a couple hours.” Tony kissed Steve's sweaty shoulder and neck and nuzzled him before pulling the comforter over both of them.

~~~

When they finally came out of the room, everyone is waiting for them at the door. At first they are confused, but then Thor tells them what was happening.

“Loki is on the roof, my friends. I have told them of your embrace, and he has agreed to change you back. This is great!”

Tony felt bittersweet. He didn't know how he was going to deal with switching back. Steve looked excited though, which made Tony smile. He had a good run being inside Steve's body. He learned the man could barely be hurt, and that being so tall wasn't that easy after all. He managed to realize his feelings for Steve and that was a good thing, he guessed. What he got out of the whole thing was a boyfriend and a humble feeling in his gut.

They did make it up on the roof and Loki was waiting for them. When Tony saw him, he had the urge to punch him in the face, but Clint held him back as the god walked up to him.

“I see you both learned the lesson I had intended for you to learn. Good job. Now, never fight each other during our fights again.”

Before either of them could say a word a blue mist circled between them both. Once they were switched back, Tony fell over from blacking out, which worried Steve, but he was dizzy and couldn't do much himself.

“Thank you, brother. My friends really appreciate it.” Thor claps his brother on the back and Loki just rolls his eyes before he teleports himself back into Asgard with a snark making everyone on the roof laugh hard.

~~~

Tony was in his own body, and he had never been so happy. He had scored himself a Steve as well, so he didn't know what he could complain about now. He had given Steve his scarf and he wore it around a lot, even sometimes indoors because it was so soft. He saw it as a memory to when they were switched and it filled Tony with butterflies every time he saw Steve wearing it.

Their first date was at the movie theater down the street. They saw a romantic movie with a little bit of drama and laughed about it the entire time, which almost got them kicked out, but they wouldn't have cared if they were. They were just enjoying themselves.

Tony promised not to have sex with Steve again until after their third date, which he honestly didn't mind. If he was with anyone else, he would be whining, but not this time. He loved Steve and he couldn't be happier.

They found themselves curled up in each other’s arms, and Tony had found himself coming out of the lab more often to not only spend time with Steve, but with everyone else. Being in Steve's body taught him how exclusive he really was and it was saddening to see himself go back into that state.

Every night, they curled up together, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and hugging each other and kissing and Tony has never had such a healthy relationship in his life. He thanked himself for the day he broke and screamed his feelings, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have said anything and he would be alone today.

He constantly found his scarf in Steve's things and sometimes in between both of them as they slept. He felt the fabric and awed at the feeling because, like Steve said, it was really soft and he loved it most when it is around the one thing he can't live without. Steve.

~~~

But you keep my old scarf from that very first week

'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me

You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah


End file.
